Vivendo no Limite
by RafaCarol
Summary: [Capítulo 8, desculpaaaa] Sakura, uma mulher que adora corrida de carros, conhece um homem nas pistas, mas fica meses sem correr. Após voltar a correr se depara com o homem que vai mudar a sua vida.
1. De volta às pistas

**Vivendo no Limite **

Por B166ER 

**Capítulo 1 **

**De volta às pistas **

Ouvia o silêncio da casa, finalmente todos foram dormir. Sorri e silenciosamente se levanta da cama, retirando a longa camisola que usava e trocando de roupa. Se o pai a visse vestindo essa roupa, e o irmão então? Iam ter um treco. Estava usando um sutiã preto de renda com uma jaqueta roxa cheia de zíperes por cima meio aberta, uma saia preta colada e curta com um cinto preto de tachinhas por cima, uma meia arrastão preta, um coturno preto e uns acessórios como pulseiras e colares de tachinhas e correntes. 

Olhou para o relógio sobre o seu criado-mudo e viu que já era quase uma da manhã, era hora de ir se divertir. Deu antes uma olhada no espelho para conferir o visual e sorriu. "Perfeito!", pensou, e pegou um dinheiro de dentro da gaveta. Saiu cuidadosamente do quarto, sem fazer barulho desceu até o primeiro andar, pegou a chave do carro e saiu para a garagem. 

Ascendeu a luz e foi em direção a sua jóia, tirou o pano que cobria o carro e sorriu ao ver seu Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX Turbo. Ele tinha desenhos em dourado nas laterais e no capô. Era um carro magnífico. Ela havia ganhado de presente de seu pai, ele sabia muito bem para que ela o usaria, mas mesmo assim o deu de presente. Só que depois do dia em que ela só apareceu no outro dia à tarde, pois tinha dormido com um homem, ele nunca mais a deixou usá-lo. 

- Oi minha belezinha. Estava com saudades da mamãe, é? – disse ela passando a mão por cima do carro – Mas esta noite vamos nos divertir novamente, como antes. Vamos mostrar para aqueles caras o que nós podemos fazer... 

Dizendo isso ela entrou no carro e passou a mão no volante rindo de forma enigmática abriu o portão, desceu com o carro em ponto morto, afinal, estava saindo escondida. Depois de uma certa distância acelerou o carro e ligou o rádio alto, CD do Metallica, música Fuel, tudo perfeito. 

**Gimme fuel**

**_Me dá combustível_  
Gimme fire**

**_Me dá fogo_  
Gimme something to desire**

**_Me dá o que eu desejo_  
Oh**

**Yeah**

**Turn on, I see red**

**_Dê a partida, eu vejo vermelho_**

**Adrenaline crash and crack my head**

**_Adrenalina a mil, me deixa ligado_**

**Nitro junkie, paint me dead**

**_Lixo turbinado, me faz morrer_**

**And I see red**

**_E eu vejo vermelho_**

**I run across through black and white**

**_Mais cem através do negro e branco_**

**War horse**

**_Cavalo de guerra,_**

**War head**

**_Ogiva_****  
Fuck 'em, man **

**_Foda-se cara_****  
White knuckle tight **

**_Soco inglês branco e apertado_  
Through black and white**

**_Através do negro e branco_**

**Oh**

**  
On I burn**

**_E eu queimo_****  
Fuel is pumping engines **

**_Combustível abastece os motores_  
Burning hard**

**_Queimando muito_  
Loose and clean**

**_Bonito e limpo_**

**Oh**

**And then I burn**

**_E então eu queimo_****  
Turning my direction **

**_Virando minha direção_  
Quench my thirst with gasoline**

**_Matando minha sede com gasolina_**

A música, a velocidade, a sensação maravilhosa de dirigir novamente aquele carro, estava tudo muito bom, tudo como antes. Antes do seu pai proibir ela, antes dela passar aquela noite com Setuna "Droga! É sempre essa noite! Por que eu tenho que sempre me lembrar daquela maldita noite?" 

Seis meses atrás… 

Ela estava em segundo lugar, não poderia perder de modo algum, trinta mil é muita grana para se perder, não queria nem pensar se o pai soubesse. Olhou para frente, estava a metros de distância do carro vermelho, ela não ia perder, não poderia de modo algum, não mesmo. Acelerou o carro cada vez mais, estava arriscando demais, estava forçado demais o motor, mas só a vitória importava agora. Acelerou loucamente, alcançando o carro vermelho. 

O motorista era um cara loiro, de cabelos longos, olhos azuis claros. Vestia um sobretudo branco, uma calça da cor do sobretudo só que mais brilhante e uma blusa branca. Era um deus grego. Ela olhou para o carro ao lado, o loiro a olha com um olhar misterioso e sorri sarcasticamente, mandando um beijinho para ela acelerando o carro. 

Ela não deixou por menos seguiu na cola dele, acelerando cada vez mais, quando de repente sentiu a mudança no ronco do motor, o carro foi diminuindo a velocidade até parar, soltando fumaça pelo capô 

- Oh DROGA! – ela xingou, dando um soco na direção. 

Desceu do carro, ajeitando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha e abriu o capô. A fumaça aumentou e ela tossiu. Logo as pessoas se agrupavam em volta do carro e o loiro chegou. 

- Tudo bem, gata? 

- Não, a grelha de pistões deve ter queimado. Vou ter que mandar desmontar o bloco das peças e trocar o que queimou. 

O loiro olhou para a garota e sorriu, abraçando-a pela cintura e lhe dando um beijo cheio de desejo. As pessoas gritavam e faziam a maior algazarra. 

- Leva lá na minha garagem que a gente dá um jeito nisso, Kinomoto. – disse ele no ouvido dela. 

- Quando, Mudou? – diz ela cochichando. 

- A qualquer hora. 

- Por que não, agora? 

Ela sorriu maliciosamente e ele devolveu o sorriso. Setsuna Mudou recolheu o dinheiro que lhe era de direito por ter ganhado a corrida e mandou que seus funcionários levassem o carro de Sakura Kinomoto para a garagem. Sakura entrou no carro de Setsuna e os dois foram direto para casa dele. 

**So gimme fuel**

**_Então me dê combustível  
_Gimme fire**

**_Me dê fogo  
_Gimme something to desire**

**_Me dá o que eu desejo_**

**Turn on beyond the bone**

**_Ligando além do osso_  
Swallow future, spit out hope**

**_Tragando o futuro, ganhando liberdade_  
Burn your face upon the chrome**

**_Queima sua face no cromo  
  
_**

**Yeah, oh yeah**

**Take the corner, going to crash**

**_Virando a esquina, juntando-se ao lixo_  
Headlights**

**_Faróis_**

**Headlines**

**_Saindo no jornal_****  
Another junkie, who lives too fast **

**_Outro lixo, que vive na velocidade_**

**Yeah**

**  
Lives way too fast, fast, fast, fast, fast, fast**

**_Vive muito rápido, rápido, rápido, rápido_****  
Oh **

**  
So gimme fuel**

**_Então me dê combustível_  
Gimme fire**

**_Me dê fogo_****  
Gimme something to desire **

**_Me dá o que eu desejo_  
Oh yeah**

**  
White knuckle tight**

**_Soco inglês branco e apertado  
  
  
  
_**

**  
Oh**

**Gimme fuel**

**_Me dê combustível_****  
Gimme fire **

**_Me dê fogo_  
My desire**

**_Meu desejo  
  
  
  
_**

**On I burn**

**_Oh, e eu queimo_**

Ela sorriu com aquela lembrança, no final das contas Setsuna arrumou de graça o carro dela, e deu quinze mil do dinheiro dele. Aquela noite havia sido inesquecível, aquilo que era homem de verdade e que homem. Mas o pai dela acabou proibindo-a de sair, deixando o carro guardado na sua casa litorânea. O carro havia chego essa semana em casa. Nada melhor que uma corrida para comemorar. 

Ela não sabia se estava mais ansiosa para correr novamente ou para rever Setsuna. Logo ela avistou a multidão e os carros. Ela estacionou o carro em um lugar vago e desceu do carro. Olhares se voltaram para ela, uns de desejo, outros de inveja. E então ela viu a pessoa que tanto esperava a olhar, primeiramente ele a olhou com uma expressão de surpresa, depois um sorriso. 

Setsuna estava enlaçando duas mulheres pela cintura enquanto conversava com um outro homem, que Sakura reconhecia como Ken, o cara que ajudava na corrida ouvindo o rádio da polícia para ver se a corrida estava liberada. Sakura sentiu uma pontada de inveja e raiva, mas ela sabia muito bem que Setsuna não era homem de querer ficar com uma mulher só "Mulherengo desgraçado!", pensou ela com raiva. Ele veio até ela e a abraçou pela cintura, inclinando-se para beijá-la, mas ela desviou o rosto. 

- Sabe, eu achava que você ficava linda com aquele vestidinho preto e aquela sandália baixa, mas essa roupa está maravilhosa em você. 

- Obrigada – disse ela em tom seco. 

- O que foi? 

- Que foi o quê? Você esperava o quê? Que eu sorrisse como uma boba, meus olhos brilhassem e eu falasse: Ahhh, Setsuna! Obrigada. Ah! Sem esquecer o beijinho depois, né? – disse ela encarando-o. 

- É... talvez. 

- Brincou, né? Está me achando com cara dessazinhas que andam agarrada no seu pescoço? Pois se você está me achando parecida com alguma delas, você está enganado, ouviu? 

- Eu sei Sakurinha. - disse ele dando um beijo no ombro dela – Eu sei, você é muito mais importante que elas. – beijou o pescoço – Você é bem diferente delas. – beijou a bochecha. – E você sabe disso. 

Sakura perdia o controle a cada beijo dele, era incrível como ele derrubava facilmente as barreiras que ela erguia. Talvez porque ela não estava realmente querendo evitar evita-lo. Ele deu um selinho nela, então ela finalmente se entregou ao beijo dele. Ela já não ouvia mais os carros, as pessoas ou qualquer outra coisa. Havia se esquecido de como ele era incrível. Os dois se separaram e Setsuna sorriu para Sakura. 

- E aí? Vai correr comigo? – perguntou ela. 

- Não, na verdade eu ia correr, mas já que você chegou, eu vou deixar você testar um cara novo aí que chegou. Além do mais sempre que eu corro com você eu tenho prejuízo. Mas mesmo assim eu senti sua falta por aqui. –ele falou sorrindo. 

- Quem é o cara novo que você diz? Qual o carro dele? 

- Ah, bem, é eu não me lembro do nome dele. Mas acho que você vai dar um banho nele. O carro é um Toyota Supra Turbo. 

- Aquele? –ela perguntou apontando para o carro. – Vou lá conversar com o cara. 

Soltou-se dos braços de Setsuna e foi conversar com o tal cara novo, mas sentiu uma mão a puxando para trás e abraçando a sua cintura. O perfume era inconfundível, era Setsuna. 

- Eu não gosto muito que você fale sozinha com outros caras, principalmente esses caras novos que aparecem por aqui, a maioria não tem a noção do perigo. – disse ele cochichando no ouvido de Sakura. 

Ela sentiu o sangue ferver "Quer dizer, então, que ele pode andar abraçado com aquelas escórias e eu tenho que me manter longe de qualquer homem!",virou-se com toda a raiva e encarando os olhos de Setsuna falou: 

- Ah! Eu não posso nem conversar com um homem, já você, pode agarrar qualquer uma por aí e eu não posso falar nada! Poupe-me, Mudou! 

- Ah, Sakurinha! Você sabe o quanto eu gosto que você me chame de Setsuna. Olha, eu prometo que esta noite eu vou ser só teu, está bem? 

- Duvido disso, mas tudo bem. Agora vai acertar as regras da corrida, que eu vou lá falar com o cara. Eu não vou fazer nada, OK? 

- Tudo bem, eu confio em você. 

Foi até o carro Toyota Supra Turbo, encostou-se no lado direito do motorista. Logo o homem que estava sentado no banco da frente, com as pernas para fora, levantou-se e foi conversar com a bela mulher que havia encostado no seu carro. E que mulher. Tinha um corpo que era uma perdição e aqueles olhos verdes! E que olhos! Duas belas esmeraldas, duas jóias. 

O homem não era nada feio, nada é pouco, chegava a ser tão, ou mais, belo que Setsuna. Cabelos desalinhados, lindos olhos cor de chocolate, corpo bem definido, meio escondido em um casaco de couro marrom, uma camisa azul, uma calça jeans marrom, um sapato marrom e correntes no pescoço e na calça. Pode-se dizer que era uma tentação. 

- E aí gata? Vai torcer para mim? – disse dando um meio sorriso. 

- Hump, não, eu vou correr contra você. 

- Uma gata que nem você deveria ser o troféu e não uma corredora. Mas, bem, qual o seu carro? 

- Aquele Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX Turbo. – ela falou apontando para o carro – Só espero que ele não me decepcione novamente. Não estou a fim de ficar novamente seis meses sem correr. 

- Por quê? 

- Bem, um tempo atrás eu estava correndo contra Setsuna e mais uns dois caras, eu testava em segundo, quase peguei o Setsuna, mas o carro não agüentou. 

- Quer dizer que mesmo perdendo para o Setsuna, mesmo sendo adversária dele, vocês ainda se dão bem? 

- Eu me dar bem com Setsuna? Ele é um bastardo. Só porque é bonito, tem esse monte de vadias em volta dele e por causa de uma noite que eu passei com ele, se acha no direito de vir me agarrando e me tratar como se fosse meu dono. 

- Nossa, isso tudo é rancor? Então acho que eu tenho uma chance com você, não? Prometo que vou te tratar melhor que esse cara, senhorita... 

- Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto. Isso é o que veremos, só deixa ele ouvir isso e se considere um homem morto. Mas, vamos ver o quanto você é bom na corrida, senhor? 

- Li, Syaoran Li. Tudo bem, então, você não vai se decepcionar. 

- Syaoran Li? Você é chinês? 

- Bem, é, sou. 

"Meu Deus, que homem! Ai! Essa voz dele, o jeito que ele fala! E as palavras que ele pronuncia! Além de ser lindo! Lindo não, MARAVILHOSO!! Não Sakura, não pense nisso, olhe para o Setsuna, ele tá cumprido a promessa, ele não está perto de nenhuma mulher... agora respire! Inspire! Expire!" Sakura estava em um enorme conflito dentro dela, realmente Syaoran era um galanteador de primeira. Mas ela ainda tinha o Setsuna que estava evitando qualquer mulher, coisa que ela pensava que era impossível, não era justo ela traí-lo. 

- Bem, parece que a corrida vai começar. –disse Sakura tentando desviar o assunto – Bem, que eu vença. Então, prepare-se para comer poeira, Li. – ela completou sorrindo. 

- Isso é o que veremos, Kinomoto. – disse Syaoran entrando no carro. 

Syaoran viu Sakura indo em direção ao seu carro, andando sensualmente naquela saia curta. "Sakurinha! Minha querida flor de cerejeira, você vai ser minha. Você verá que eu posso ser melhor, muito melhor que esse Setsuna". 

Logo a multidão se afastou e os corredores prepararam os carros. Estavam os quatro corredores dentro dos carros e Setsuna passou recolhendo o dinheiro, trinta e cinco mil por cada corredor. Setsuna se aproximou do carro de Sakura e debruçou-se sobre a janela: 

- Estou fazendo tudo certo para te ganhar, minha Sakurinha? 

- Pelo que eu vi, está. 

- Eu vou merecer recompensa por isso? 

- Se você se comportar direitinho, talvez sim. 

- Eu vou, Sakurinha, eu vou me comportar, só para você. Então não me decepcione, entendeu? E tome cuidado, está bem? 

- Pode deixar, Setsuna. – disse ela dando um beijinho nele. 

Ken ouvia o sinal da polícia, eles estavam indo a um assalto em uma loja longe dali. Era hora da corrida, avisou através do rádio que a corrida poderia começar. Setsuna recebeu o recado, avisou para seus homens prepararem tudo. Eles afastaram as pessoas que estavam atrás dos quatro carros, enquanto outros marcavam a linha de saída. Os motores roncavam alto, os motoristas se encaravam, o show ia começar. 

Sakura olhou para os lados, essa parecia que seria fácil. Ela queria testar o quão bom Syaoran Li era, desejava que ele não fosse somente um cara bonito. Se bem que o carro dele, comparado ao dela, não era tão bom. Mas esperava que ele fosse um bom motorista. Enquanto Syaoran queria ganhar aquela corrida para mostrar para Sakura que ela poderia muito bem ficar com ele. 

- Estão todos prontos? Prontos? Então VÃO! 

Os quatro carros saíram em alta velocidade, a multidão logo correu atrás. As ruas estavam fechadas, agora eram só os quatro carros que dominavam a rua. Logo o homem que dirigia um Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII amarelo tomou a dianteira, Sakura logo atrás, depois um outro homem em um Mazda RX-7 Turbo vermelho e Syaoran no Toyota Supra Turbo marrom. 

Sakura olhava o velocímetro: oitenta, noventa, cem, cento e vinte, cento e quarenta, cento e sessenta quilômetros por hora. Ela olhava atenta para o carro a sua frente, acelerando mais quase encostou a frente do carro na traseira do Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII amarelo. Mas ele não dava espaço, enquanto ela tentava indo de um lado para o outro ultrapassá-lo. 

O homem do carro amarelo era Kerberus, ele olhava a bela mulher no carro de trás. Ela dirigia muito bem, mas de modo algum o venceria. 

- Vamos, querida,.tente me passar. – dizia ele – Você não irá conseguir. Não querida, não mesmo. 

Ele olhava pelo retrovisor e sorria, vendo a face concentrada de Sakura que logo soltou um sorriso. Kerberus olhou para frente, era um muro. 

- Oh droga! – disse Kerberus cerrando os dentes. 

Sakura vê Kerberus virar o carro para a esquerda abruptamente, ela também vira. Olhando pelo retrovisor ela vê que Syaoran ultrapassara, estando logo atrás dela. Vendo que ela o olhava Syaoran soltou um meio sorriso. Aquele meio sorriso cheio de charme que derretia qualquer mulher, mas com Sakura era diferente, ela se mostrava indiferente. Ela voltou a se concentrar na corrida, não podia dar mole, tinha que ganhar de Syaoran, tinha que ganhar a corrida e mostrar a Setsuna o quão boa ela era. 

Uma curva deixa Sakura e Kerberus lado a lado, ela olha de canto de olho para o carro ao lado. A adrenalina dela estava a mil. Kerberus olhava concentrado para a pista e rapidamente olhou para o carro ao lado, ele não ia perder para uma mulher. 

- Você não vai me passar, docinho, não mesmo. 

Sakura pode ouvir muito bem o que o homem disse "É o que veremos! É o que veremos! Agora, concentre-se, Sakura!" dizia-lhe a sua mente. Acelerando o carro ela ficou com a frente do carro um pouco mais adiantada que a do carro amarelo, mas o homem acelerou mais e ativando um NOS e passou a sua frente. 

- Hahahaha! Yeah!! Venha querida, me ultrapasse! Huhuhuhu! Yeah! 

Syaoran se concentrava no homem atrás de si, ele tentava ultrapassá-lo, o que o levava a impedi-lo, "dançando" de um lado para o outro na pista. Ele também observava que Sakura era muito boa, apesar de estar em segundo lugar dirigia muito bem, ele pensava que não tardaria para ela ultrapassar o carro da frente. "Pare de pensar na Sakura, Syaoran! Seu idiota! Você tem que impedir esse cara de te ultrapassar e ainda ganhar essa corrida! Então pare de torcer para a Sakura! Ela é seu adversário agora!" a voz da razão gritava dentro de Syaoran, levando-o a se concentrar na corrida. 

Ela não ia desistir, a corrida não estava ganha, não ainda, tinha uns bons metros pela frente, se bem que o trajeto era novo, ninguém conhecia, ela sabia que Setsuna estava preparando alguma coisa. Com certeza seria algum teste, ela estava ansiosa para saber qual a surpresa. 

Acelerou ainda mais o carro, chegando a duzentos por hora, era muita loucura. O carro à frente diminuiu um pouco a velocidade, ela acelerou mais. Aproveitando uma pequena brecha que o carro deixou ela conseguiu ultrapassá-lo.

- Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhh!!! 

Sakura agora estava na liderança, mas o carro amarelo não dava trégua. Ela se mantinha na frente, impedindo o carro de ultrapassar. Mas o carro atrás encostou na sua traseira fazendo ela perder por segundos o controle, tempo suficiente para ele alcançá-la e ficar lado a lado, novamente. 

- Seu bastardo! 

- Hahahaha. Gostou meu bem? 

- Vai à merda! 

Sakura acelerou mais o carro, sua raiva era imensa. Ela ia ganhar desse cara, se não ela não se chamava Sakura. O homem ultrapassou Sakura e deu duas buzinadas, rindo alto dentro do carro. 

- Ai! Desgraçado! 

- O QUÊ? 

O homem olhou para frente, era uma rampa, não tinha tempo de desviar, estava a menos de cem metros, o carro ia sair do chão. Sem pensar direito ele soltou mias um NOS e o carro foi em alta velocidade. 

Sakura olhou para a ponte, então era esse o teste de Setsuna, fazia bem o estilo dele. Pensou em uma solução rápida, logo uma idéia lhe veio à mente. Arriscado, sim, mas não impossível, mas também não muito fácil. 

Continua.... 

Oii... Aiaiai, vocês devem estar me odiando, não é? Bem, mas mesmo assim me deixem um comentário, mesmo que seja me xingando, me dando dicas, mandando fichas para personagens, idéias de cenas ou QUALQUER outra coisa que vocês quiserem mandar que eu estou aceitando tudo (que desespero)... 

Acho que o começo da meada foi lançado e pretendo continuar escrevendo, se vocês quiserem, é claro. Ahhh, meus sinceros agradecimentos à minha amiga Rô que me ajudou muito, revisou minha fic e me deu várias dicas que me fizeram crescer, obrigada mesmo!! E quanto a Sakura ser volúvel, bem, acho que eu vou tentar melhorar isto nos próximos capítulos e concordo com você quanto ao Sayoran ser só da Sakura e ela só dele, mas eu achei que precisávamos de um personagem novo para se meter entre os dois (se bem que o Setsuna chegou primeiro)... 

E uma última coisa quem percebeu o nome Setsuna Mudou, sim, é o nome do LINDO do Setsuna do Angel Sanctuary, sou louca por ele... 

Já escrevi demais... Obrigado a quem leu e novamente: obrigada Ro! 

FUI! 


	2. O final da corrida

**Vivendo no Limite **

Por B166ER 

**Capítulo 2 **

**O final da corrida **

**_200 metros atrás  
Pés no espelho  
200 cigarros depois _**

**_Dedos na parede  
Tubarões na minha rede  
Gasolina mata a sede  
220 volts _**

**_Freios sem controle  
Milhões de cilindradas na mão  
Fogo no asfalto  
Queimando borracha e metal _**

**_Dedos na parede  
Tubarões na minha rede  
Gasolina mata a sede  
220 volts _**

**_110  
130 megahertz  
Meia pista  
Decibéis  
Megabytes  
220 volts _**

**_Dedos na parede  
Tubarões na minha rede  
Gasolina mata a sede  
220 volts  
220 volts_**

**_(220 volts - Capital Inicial)_**

Não era exatamente uma ponte e sim uma rampa, o que a ajudou a criar um plano.Acelerou o carro e ativou os dois NOS ao mesmo tempo, o carro aumentou a velocidade bruscamente. A rampa estava cada vez mais perto. Só teve tempo de respirar fundo. O carro passou rápido pela rampa e "voou" alto. 

- Oh Deus! 

Foi a única coisa que Kerberus disse. Sakura estava passando com o carro acima do dele. 

- Uuuuuuuuuoooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu! 

Sakura gritou. Estava a um bocado de metros acima do chão, parecia simplesmente voar. Era muita loucura. O carro continuou, descendo levemente inclinado para frente, chegando ao chão bruscamente, a frente foi quase inteiramente destruída, agora seu pai mataria ela. 

Syaoran estava em terceiro, viu a ponte um pouco antes dos outros e acelerou o carro. Passou rápido pela ponte, mas ao alcançar o chão bateu a frente do carro, fazendo um estrago bem maior do que o do carro da Sakura. 

Já o homem do Mazda RX-7 Turbo vermelho, chamado Katan, olhou para a rampa e desistindo freou o carro, virando para a direita, os pneus cantaram alto e ficaram marcas no chão. 

O Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII acabou não agüentando muito a queda, ficou descontrolado e em alta velocidade, batendo em um muro, o que destruiu o carro. Kerberus saiu com dificuldade do carro, mancando e com um corte da testa sangrando muito. 

Sakura continuou acelerando um pouco, passando pela linha de chegada e parando. Syaoran logo passou pela linha de chegada, parando um pouco distante de Sakura. Ela desceu do carro, dando um sorriso de triunfo, olhou para Syaoran que dava um meio-sorriso. As pessoas batiam palmas e gritavam. 

- Essa foi a gata que teve a manha de pular a ponte e ainda deu um show nesses marmanjos. – disse Setsuna. 

Ele entregou o dinheiro na mão de Sakura, ela tirou vinte mil do monte e entregou na mão de Setsuna. 

- Acho que não te devo mais nada, não é? – perguntou Sakura. 

- Infelizmente, não. – respondeu, fazendo cara triste. 

Ela sorriu lindamente, seus olhos verdes esmeralda estavam mais brilhantes, em um misto de alegria e surpresa. Até que Setsuna tinha se comportado esta noite e, além do mais, ele era muito carinhoso com ela quando estavam a sós, não custava dar um crédito a ele. 

Passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, puxando-o para perto de si. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura, inclinando-se. Ela deu um selinho nele, seguido de um beijo, não aqueles beijos arrasadores, um beijo terno, um beijo mais carinhoso. 

Syaoran viu Sakura se aproximar de Setsuna e os dois se beijarem, sentiu uma pontada no peito. Vendo que não tinha mais nada para fazer ali entrou no carro e saiu em alta velocidade. 

- Ahh Sakura! Você não sabe com quem está se envolvendo, não sabe o risco que está correndo, bela flor de cerejeira. – murmurou Syaoran. 

Ken, que estava com o rádio na faixa da polícia, ouviu quando eles foram descobertos. 

- A polícia! – gritou. 

Sakura se soltou de Setsuna, deu um selinho nele e se despediu rapidamente, correndo até o seu carro e saindo em disparada como todos os outros que ali estavam. 

Depois de se distanciar do lugar da corrida ela passou a dirigir mais calmamente, pensando nos acontecimentos do dia. Tudo havia sido tão bom. Ela admitia que havia se superado, ter pulado aquela rampa sem fazer estragos no carro tinha sido demais. E Setsuna, então? Ela viu o orgulho, e um pouco de admiração também, nos olhos dele. 

As pessoas em volta gritando o nome dela, aplaudindo, fazendo festa. Ela se sentiu maravilhosamente bem. Muito melhor que da última vez. Era a primeira vez que ganhara uma corrida, esperava que na próxima pudesse correr com Setsuna, aí sim, veria o quão alto estava o nível dela. Correr contra Setsuna era o que qualquer corredor gostaria. Ele era o melhor. 

Ao chegar em casa cobriu o carro silenciosamente, guardou a chave no lugar e subiu para o seu quarto, olhou no relógio, quase cinco da manhã, teria que acordar às sete horas para ir à escola. Trocou de roupa, colocando a camisola e rapidamente adormeceu. 

Ela era professora de educação física a três anos na escola em que estudou quando pequena. Uma profissão que as pessoas que a conhecem das corridas não chegariam nem perto de advinhar, mas a mais óbvia para quem a conhecia desde pequena. Ela sempre gostou muito de educação física e de qualquer outra atividade esportiva. 

Seu pai continuava a dar aulas na faculdade, nunca cansara, apesar da idade. 

Toya havia aberto um escritório de advocacia com um amigo seu desde o colegial: Yukito. Agora Toya estava casado com uma bela mulher chamada Kaho Mizuki e tinham um filho chamado Hideto, de três anos. E Yukito se casara a pouco tempo com uma amiga da faculdade chamada Nakuru. 

O relógio despertou, Sakura olhou para as horas, sete em ponto. Levantou-se ainda sentindo-se um pouco cansada, mas não tinha como não dar aulas, adorava aquelas crianças. Além do mais, se não fosse, seu pai desconfiaria, o que não seria nada bom, pois ficaria mais tempo sem correr. 

Vestiu uma calça folgada, uma camiseta, um tênis e prendeu o cabelo em um rabo. Pegou sua bolsa e desceu as escadas, encontrando o seu pai à mesa, esperando-a para tomar o café da manhã. Todos os dias ele a esperava, Sakura pensava que era uma forma de ele se sentir com a família, mesmo faltando duas pessoas ali: Toya, que havia se casado, e sua mãe, Nadeshiko, que havia morrido quando ela tinha apenas três anos. 

Sorriu para seu pai e desejando-lhe bom-dia, sentou-se à mesa. Agradeceu a comida e tomou o seu café da manhã, preparado por seu pai, parecia que a cada ano que passava a comida de seu pai ficava melhor, se é que isso era possível. 

- Papai, só quero ver quem vai cozinhar para mim depois que eu casar. 

- Hahaha, mas já está pensando em casar, Sakura? 

- É claro que não, papai, eu ainda sou muito nova para casar. 

Seu pai começou a gargalhar, se fosse para comprar a idade que ela estava e a idade em que ele e Nadeshiko haviam se casado, Sakura já teria passado da idade faz tempo. Sakura soltou um suspiro mais sorriu junto com pai. 

- Papai, hmm, ontem... 

- Você saiu não foi? 

- Hãn, é, eu saí com o carro ontem... A frente está destruída, mas eu vou mandar para arrumar... 

- Não se preocupe, eu mando para uma oficina. – interrompeu Fujitaka, ele sabia que a filha ia mandar Setsuna arrumar, melhor não. 

- Você não ficou bravo de eu usar o carro? 

- Eu já esperava que você fosse usar o carro. Mas nós compramos aquele carro para quê, não foi para correr? Você sabe que eu não que eu não gosto você corra, mas se você gosta... Eu avisei, mas se você prefere correr, a decisão é sua... 

- Isso quer dizer que eu posso sair com o Setsuna? 

- Esse caso é diferente, você pode até ter idade e saber o que fazer, mas esse homem é outra história. Agora, vamos continuar a tomar o café. 

Sakura terminou de tomar e café, levantou-se da mesa e foi se despedir do pai. 

- Ah, minha filha, desculpe-me! Estava me esquecendo. A sua prima, Tomoyo, ligou avisando que chegaria hoje às seis e gostaria que você fosse encontrá-la no aeroporto. 

- Ah, obrigada, dá tempo. Eu vou sim. 

Pegou a sua bolsa e as chaves do carro. Desceu à garagem e entrou no seu Mitsubishi Endeavor e saiu em direção à escola. 

As aulas transcorreram normalmente, ao término ela se despediu das crianças e dos outros professores e foi encontrar com sua prima no aeroporto. Olhou no relógio, cinco e quarenta da tarde, dava tempo dela chegar.

Estacionou o carro no aeroporto e foi para a sala de desembarque. Havia um movimento muito grande no aeroporto, que aumentou com a aproximação das seis horas. Logo o avião chegou e Sakura sentiu a ansiedade aumentando a cada pessoa que descia do avião. 

Fazia mais de dois anos que não via sua prima, desde que Tomoyo fora fazer faculdade de música na Inglaterra. As duas sempre se falavam por telefone ou por e-mail, mas mesmo assim, dava uma saudade imensa de estar com ela. 

Ela viu uma mulher de cabelos negros, quase roxos, encaracolados, olhos azuis, face clara. Estava com um vestidinho branco de alças finas, com uma abertura na parte de cima, fechada por um cordão trançado, o vestido era enfeitado com delicados bordados em branco. Era sua prima Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo estava acompanhada de um homem pouco mais alto que ela, olhos azuis, óculos arredondados, cabelos azuis pouco abaixo da orelha. Usando uma jaqueta marrom, uma camisa de gola "V" de um tom mais claro, uma calça jeans escura, quase marrom e uma bota. Este devia ser o namorado de Tomoyo, Eriol. 

Ao momento em que Tomoyo chegou à sala de desembarque Sakura saiu correndo ao seu encontro, com um belo sorriso, que era também visto no rosto de Tomoyo, dando um abraço apertado em sua prima. As duas começaram a chorar, elas eram mais que primas eram quase como irmãs. 

Soltou o abraço de Tomoyo e sorriu para Eriol, que devolveu o sorriso. Era um homem muito belo e gentil, era o par perfeito para sua prima, tinha certeza de que ele a fazia feliz. Apresentou-se a ele, que respondeu se apresentando também. 

- Hãn, Tomoyo, cadê a sua mãe? 

- Minha mãe? Esqueci de avisar a ela que chegaria hoje. É que fiquei tão empolgada de contar para você que esqueci avisá-la. 

"Esse namoro com o Eriol deixou ela mais aluada. Hihihi, essa não muda mesmo", pensou Sakura, segurando o riso. 

- Bem, então vamos. Eriol. Onde você ficará, na casa da Tomoyo, não? 

- Ah, não. Ela bem que tentou me convencer de ficar na casa dela, mas eu irei ficar na minha casa mesmo. 

- Você tem casa aqui? 

- Sim, são de meus parentes do lado do meu pai, que eram orientais. 

- Legal. Então eu te deixo na sua casa, depois eu levo a Tomoyo. Está bom assim? 

- Claro, Sakura! Mas nem precisava se preocupar conosco, poderíamos pegar um táxi, ou alugar um carro. 

Tomoyo era uma pessoa muito gentil, sempre preocupada com os outros, com um sorriso meigo e um jeito especial de "mexer" com as pessoas. Sua mãe era casada com o presidente de uma grande empresa, ela sempre se preocupava com a segurança da sua filha, a ponto de, quando Tomoyo era pequena, contratar seguranças para ela, mas com o passar do tempo Tomoyo passou a recusar as seguranças. 

- Eu já estou aqui, não? Então, não custa nada deixá-los em casa. 

- Tudo bem, então, vamos. – disse Tomoyo. 

Sakura chegou à frente da casa de Eriol, era uma bela mansão antiga, muros baixos com grades em cima, duas colunas largas com uma luminária em cada uma, no meio o portão. A casa tinha vários andares, tinha várias alturas de telhado e "desenhos" formados pela madeira nas paredes de fora. Era uma bela casa e bem grande para uma pessoa só. 

- Eu te ligo, Tomoyo. E obrigado,. Kinomoto. – disse sorrindo. 

- Não precisa ser tão formal, se a Tomoyo me permite, pode me chamar de Sakura. 

- É claro que eu permito! 

- Então está bem, Sakura, pode me chamar de Eriol. Bem, tchau Tomoyo, querida. Eu te ligo. 

- Tchau, Eriol. 

Eriol desceu do carro, levando as suas malas e ao passar pelo portão acenou e sorriu. Sakura e Tomoyo também acenaram e Sakura voltou a dirigir, agora indo à casa de Tomoyo. 

- Sakura, o que você achou do Eriol? 

- Ah, Tomoyo. Ele é um homem muito belo, tanto quanto você disse, é muito gentil, muito simpático. Olha, ele é perfeito para você! 

- Hahaha! Que bom! Ai, Sakura ele é tão lindo, tão carinhoso. Eu o amo. Ele é o homem da minha vida! 

- Fico feliz por você. 

Era bom ver Tomoyo feliz, a prima tinha tanta certeza de que o homem que ela amava também a amava. Queria ter esta certeza com Setsuna, mesmo que ele tenha sido "fiel" a ela no dia da corrida, não significava nada, porque ele poderia muito bem estar com outra agora. Mas talvez houvesse uma pequena chance dele mudar, por que não? "Deixa de ser boba, Sakura! Ele nunca vai mudar!". Ela ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo que escapara. 

- Tudo bem, Sakura? 

- É claro que sim! Por que não estaria... afinal, você está aqui comigo, não? 

- Ah, obrigada Sakura. Mas não tente me enganar, eu te conheço desde a terceira série! E eu sei que quando você mexe nervosamente nos cabelos é porque tem algo errado com você! Não adianta mentir, se você quiser se abrir eu estou aqui para te ouvir. 

- Ai, Tomoyo! Você é tão, tão... FANTÁSTICA! Eu te amo muito, minha prima. Obrigada por tudo que você faz por mim. 

- Que isso, Sakura, você sabe que pode contar comigo. 

- Eu sei... eu sei. É que eu voltei a correr e... 

- Oh, não Sakura! – Tomoyo arregalou os olhos, interrompendo a fala de Sakura - Você sabe que eu não gosto, eu fico tão aflita com isso... 

- Ai Tomoyo, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo, não se preocupe tanto... bem, voltando ao assunto. Eu revi o Setsuna, ele continua lindo, com aqueles cabelos longos, aqueles olhos claros, aquele jeito dele de ser. E os lábios? Ai! Ele tem o melhor lábio que eu já beijei! 

- Hihihi, do jeito que você fala ele realmente deve ser demais. 

- Sim, lindo demais, sexy demais, o que só pode se transformar em galinha demais. Eu o amo, mas eu acho que ele não me ama. Ele é muito mulherengo... Eu estou parecendo uma adolescente falando deste jeito... 

- Sakura, não tem quem não olhe nos seus olhos ou veja o seu sorriso e não te ame. E realmente, parece que você está voltando a ser aquela Sakura do ginásio. 

- Aiii, Tomoyo! Assim você me deixa envergonhada... Bem, chegamos. 

Tomoyo desceu do carro e Sonomi, a mãe de Tomoyo, correu em direção à filha abraçando-a com lágrimas nos olhos. Era uma bela mulher, de cabelos curtos e lisos, na altura da orelha, de uma cor castanha, olhos bem-definidos, vestia um casaco e uma saia na cor azul, com bordados em preto. Começou a falar rapidamente coisas como "você está linda" "que saudades". 

As seguranças levaram as malas para dentro da casa e Sonomi e Tomoyo convidaram Sakura para tomar um chá, mas ela recusou, dizendo que estava cansada, que havia trabalhado muito hoje e que Tomoyo precisava ficar um pouco com os pais. Despediu-se da prima e da tia e entrou no carro. 

Chegou exausta em casa, tomou um banho, colocou uma blusinha branca com desenhos de flores de cerejeira e uma calça jeans. Desceu para fazer o jantar, começava a preparar panquecas quando sei pai chegou. 

- Olá, Sakura! 

- Oi, papai! E como foram as aulas hoje? 

- Muito boas! Os alunos são muito aplicados, sem nenhuma exceção. E as suas? 

- Você sabe como eu adoro aquelas crianças. São sempre tão animadas. Lembro a época em que eu era aluna daquela escola, me dá uma saudade. 

Terminou de cozinhar e serviu o jantar. Ela comeu pouco, estava sem fome. Depois ajudou o pai a lavar a louça, pegou um livro para ler e depois foi dormir. 

Acordou assustada, com batidas na porta. Era seu pai, avisando que tinha um telefonema para ela. Levantou-se, ainda sonolenta, abriu a porta e pegou o telefone. 

- Quem é, pai? 

- Aquele homem. 

Só podia ser Setsuna, pelo modo que seu pai falara do homem. Desde que ela havia passado aquela noite com Setsuna e seu pai descobrira, ele ficara com uma má impressão de Setsuna. Fujitaka desceu as escadas e Sakura entrou no quarto, fechando a porta. 

- Alô? 

- Sakurinha? 

- Sim. Quem é? 

- Sou eu, Setsuna, Sakurinha. Eu queria saber se você queria almoçar comigo hoje. 

- Hoje? Hmm, tudo bem! 

- Então eu passo aí e te pego às onze e meia, pode ser? 

- Claro! 

- Tchau, Sakurinha! 

- Tchau, Setsuna. 

Sakura não sabia se sorria ou se chorava. Começou a rir como doida e jogou-se na cama. Era muito difícil Setsuna convidar alguma mulher para almoçar, normalmente ele só saía com as mulheres depois da corrida, ou com algumas mulheres à noite. Mas ele nunca fora uma pessoa de convidar uma mulher para almoçar. Tudo bem que o almoço era algo mais informal, mas já era uma grande coisa para ela. 

Desceu para tomar o café da manhã e lá pelas dez e meia começou a se arrumar, tomou um banho demorado e depois começou a escolher uma roupa. Olhou calças, blusinhas, camisetas, jaquetas, saias e acabou escolhendo uma calça jeans escura com algumas manchas em tons de azul claro e marrom e uns rasgos, um cinto branco e preto, uma blusinha regata branca com uma fina listra em preto no busto com um desenho em um retângulo do lado direito e um tênis preto e branco. 

Olhou no espelho o cabelo longo e escorrido, fez um enfeite rápido com tranças na parte de cima do cabelo e prendeu com um rabo-de-cavalo. Escolheu um par de brincos prata simples, flores de cerejeiras, e um anel grosso na cor prata. Ouviu o som de uma buzina e logo uma campainha, ouviu a voz de Setsuna a conversar com seu pai. 

Apressou-se e passou um batom, deu uma última olhada no espelho e desceu as escadas. Ao vê-la Setsuna sorriu e foi encontrá-la no pé da escada. Estava de cabelo amarrado, usando uma camisa vinho escura aberta e por fora da calça, regata branca, calça jeans marrom escura, um coturno marrom e algumas correntes no pescoço. Simples e perfeito. Despediram-se de Fujitaka e entraram no carro. 

Setsuna escolhera um restaurante italiano, já havia uma mesa reservada para os dois, eles sentaram-se e Setsuna foi muito gentil o tempo todo, assim como sempre fora com ela. 

- Você está linda hoje, Sakurinha. 

- Obrigada, Setsuna. 

- Espero que goste de comida italiana. 

- Ah, sim, claro. Você escolheu um bom lugar. 

- Só porque é para você. 

Depois os dois escolheram os pratos, o pedido chegou rápido e Sakura ia começar a comer quando sentiu uma estranha sensação, era um arrepio, e um calor. Tomou um gole de água e respirou fundo. Setsuna colocou a mão em cima da dela e acariciou-a. 

- Algum problema, Sakurinha? 

- Não, Setsuna, nenhum. – disse sorrindo. 

- Mesmo? Se tiver algum problema, me fala, está bem? 

- Foi só um arrepio, nada mais. Não se preocupe com isso, já passou. Se bem que você faz uma cara muito linda quando está preocupado. 

- Então você gosta de me deixar preocupado? 

- Você entendeu, Setsuna. 

- Eu só estava brincando... 

- Desculpa, amor. 

Ele olhou para ela, surpreso, ela o havia chamado de amor. Não pensou que estava em local público, que os outros poderiam não gostar ou em qualquer outra coisa. Aproximou-se dela, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso. 

Sakura retribuiu, surpresa pelo beijo recebido. Só então percebera o que falara, ela o havia chamado de amor. Não pensara nisto, a palavra saiu de repente, mas talvez fora uma bela peça pregada pelo destino, já que Setsuna não se mostrara nem um pouco inconformado por isso. 

Ao terminarem o beijo eles se afastaram e Setsuna sorriu para Sakura, um sorriso sincero, um belo sorriso. Ela também sorriu. 

Assim ela começou a comer. Logo a porta do restaurante foi aberta, Sakura viu um homem alto, usando um paletó preto, calça social preta, sapato social preto, camisa roxa, gravata rocha, anel prata no dedo indicador da mão direita e um no dedo médio da mão esquerda e óculos marrons com armação só em cima. Era lindo, olhou bem nos olhos dele, Syaoran. 

Ela não acreditou no quanto ele estava belo, ele estava olhando para ela, mas logo desviou o olhar e dirigiu-se a uma mesa. Ela voltou a comer, mas hora ou outra dava uma espiada em Syaoran. Ele era incrivelmente lindo, perfeito. "Sakura, Setsuna está na sua frente, comporte-se!", ela olhou para Setsuna e seus olhos se encontraram. Ele sorriu para ela e ela retribuiu o sorriso. 

- Já lhe disse que você fica linda quando sorri? 

- Ah, que é isso. Você é que fica maravilhosamente lindo. 

- Obrigado, Sakurinha, mas eu só tento ser uma pessoa a sua altura, mas não chego nem aos seus pés. 

Ela sorriu um pouco envergonhada. Ele era tão carinhoso, tão fofo, um tanto meloso e galanteador demais, mas ela gostava dele mesmo assim, tirando a parte dele ser mulherengo, era um homem perfeito. 

Terminou de comer e esperou Setsuna. Depois que ele pagou a conta os dois se levantaram e Sakura deu uma última olhada em Syaoran que respondeu com um olhar profundo. Ela saiu um pouco atordoada e entrou no carro de Setsuna. 

- Você está tão calada hoje, Sakurinha. 

- Ah, desculpe-me...– é interrompida pelo celular de Setsuna. 

- Sim... sim... estou indo... faça-os esperar... sim... já estou indo. 

A cada palavra Setsuna ficava mais sério, ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, algo que ele não queria que ela soubesse. Ele desligou o celular e olhou rapidamente para Sakura. 

- Desculpe-me, Sakurinha, mas eu vou ter que sair. Eu queria muito ficar mais tempo com você, mas estão me esperando para fechar um negócio na garagem. Perdoa-me? 

- Não, tudo bem, eu entendo. 

- Meu Deus, obrigada por colocar uma mulher dessa ao meu lado. 

Sakura somente sorriu, era óbvio que Setsuna não dissera aquilo por crença. No fundo estava um pouco triste por ter sido "deixada de lado", mas era trabalho dele, não podia simplesmente mandá-lo jogar para o alto. 

- Você vai para a sua casa ou quer que eu te deixe em outro lugar? 

- Na minha casa mesmo, mas se você quiser eu posso ir a pé. 

- Que é isso, eu fui te buscar não? Ia ser muita falta de educação fazer você fazê-la voltar a pé. 

- Eu não me importo.... 

- Mas eu sim, eu vou te levar em casa, está bem, Sakurinha? – disse, interrompendo Sakura. 

- Certo, Setsuna. – e sorriu. 

Setsuna estacionou o carro em frente à casa amarela e virou-se para Sakura, que olhou para ele, acariciou o rosto dela. Sakura colocou a mão por cima da de Setsuna e sorriu, fechando os olhos, abriu-os, olhando nos de Setsuna. Aproximou-se lentamente e beijou-o, ele correspondeu. Ao se afastarem ela sorriu e ele retribuiu. Deu um selinho no belo homem que era agora o seu amor e se despediu, descendo do carro. 

Entrou em casa sorrindo e logo um menino pequeno veio correndo chamando-a e abraçou as pernas dela. Ela se abaixou e pegou o menino no colo. 

- Olá, Hideto! – disse animada, indo com o menino para a sala. 

- Oi tia! Você está tão boíta! 

- É bonita, meu filho. – disse Kaho. 

- Olá, Papai! Olá, Kaho! Olá, Toya! Pensei que vocês haviam esquecido onde que fica a nossa casa. 

- Você sabe como nós estamos trabalhando naquele escritório... – disse Toya 

- Claro, é sempre o trabalho. 

- Sakura, não fale assim de seu irmão. Ele tem trabalhado muito. – disse Fujitaka. 

- Eu só estava brincando. Ai, vai no chão Hideto, você está ficando grande, menino. 

- Eu vou ser grande igual meu pai! E valente igual você, tia! 

- Hahaha. E da sua mãe? 

- Hmm, eu quero ser inteligente igual ela e o vovô! 

Todos riram. Hideto era muito inteligente, apesar de ter apenas três anos. Ele era ruivo como a mãe, mas tinha os olhos do pai, era muito elétrico e falava muito. O garoto sentou-se ao lado da mãe, balançando as pernas. 

- Ah, minha filha, como foi o almoço? 

- Hm, foi bom. Ele me levou para um restaurante italiano. 

- Quê? Mais um louco atrás da mostrenga? Hahahaha! 

Toya levou um leve cutucão de Kaho que fazia cara feia para ele. Ele tirava sarro, mas era uma forma dele esconder o ciúme que sentia da irmã, sempre fora assim. E também ele adorava deixá-la nervosa. 

- QUÊ!? Pensei que você já tivesse passado a fase infantil de me chamar de mostrenga Toya. – respondeu de forma cínica, só para irritar Toya. 

- Ai, essa doeu. – disse Toya – Mas, afinal, quem é esse cara? 

- Mudou Setsuna. – disse Fujitaka com uma cara não muito boa. 

- O QUÊ? SAKURA COMO VOCÊ PODE SAIR COM AQUELE HOMEM? – gritou Toya. 

Hideto agarrou o braço da mãe, encostando-se nela, enquanto Kaho abraçava o menino. 

- EI! EU ACHO QUE EU JÁ TENHO IDADE PARA ESCOLHER COM QUEM EU QUERO SAIR, NÃO? 

- Toya, fala baixo. – cochichou Kaho. 

- Mas tinha que ser bem aquele cara, Sakura? – perguntou Toya mais calmo. 

- O que vocês têm tanto contra ele? Ele é gentil, carinhoso... 

- Pode até ser, mas com você! Você sabe que ele ganha dinheiro com corridas de rua e com aquela garagem dele? Aposto que ele deve ter algo a mais, ele não sustentaria uma garagem só com o que ele ganha... 

Fuijitaka começou a tossir. Ele havia escondido de Toya a história de que Sakura também corria. 

- Eu sei muito bem disso, Toya. E quer saber? Eu não me importo. Ele é um cara muito bom para mim. Além do mais eu já tenho idade para escolher quem eu quero! 

- Sakura, nós só queremos o seu bem. – disse Fujitaka. 

- Até você papai? Eu sei que o senhor não gosta dele, mas você também acha que eu devo escolher quem vocês querem? Não foi o senhor que lutou para se casar com a mamãe? 

- Sakura, não coloca a mamãe no meio da sua história! O seu caso é diferente! 

- Minha filha, com sua mãe foi diferente... 

- Ah, quer saber? Eu vou dar um passeio por aí. Depois eu volto. 

- Sakura, fique calma, não vá fazer nada de errado. – disse Kaho, que até agora não tinha se manifestado. 

- Pode deixar, Kaho. Eu vou me cuidar. 

Sakura entrou no Endeavor e saiu para dar uma volta. Estava cansada daquele protecionismo do pai e do irmão, ela já tinha vinte e quatro anos, não era mais uma adolescente. Estava cansada de ser protegida por todos, estava cansada de ter que dar satisfações de tudo que fazia. Uma idéia lhe veio à mente, algo que planejara há algum tempo, talvez não fosse tão ruim. Respirou fundo se decidiu. 

_Continua..._

Oiii!!! Bem, aqui estou eu de novo, me desculpem se eu demorei tanto tempo, estava sem criatividade (como se percebe pela qualidade do capítulo) e re-escrevi esse capítulo umas três vezes ou mais, mas ainda não ficou bom, me desculpem. Pelo jeito ninguém gostou do Setsuna... tadinho.... eu até que gosto dele, quer dizer, por enquanto, além do mais eu vejo nele o Hyde!!! Eu não consigo odiá-lo, está certo o Setsuna é loiro e tal, mas quando eu vi a foto do Hyde loiro e de cabelo meio que comprido eu não parei mais de imaginar o Hyde no lugar do Setusuna, aí não tem como odiá-lo, vou tentar parar de pensar assim... 

O capítulo ficou tosco, sim, sim, admito. Mas não me matem! *Preparar! Apontar!* Ohhhh!! Por favor nãããããããõooo!!! Me desculpem mesmo... A corrida finalmente terminou e a Sakurinha deu um show, não? Quando eu crescer quero ser igual ela, claro, eu quero ter esses carrões que ela tem!! Eu queria um pai que nem o Fujitaka... E duas pessoas apareceram no pedaço: Tomoyo (a superamiga) e Eriol (o misterioso que sempre dá algum rumo diferente na história), vamos ver o que esses dois vão aprontar... O Setsuna parece que está percebendo quão preciosa a Sakura é, mas o que será que ele vai aprontar? Será que vai pedir ela em casamento? Será que só vai se aproveitar dela? Isso só o tempo dirá... E a família da Sakura? O Hideto está muito fofo!! Amei aquele garotinho! Escolhi o nome baseado em dois homens muito fofos: Hideto Takarai e Hideto Matsumoto. 

Sobre os comentários, obrigada a todos por terem comentado e por terem me ajudado: 

**Rô: **Obrigada novamente por revisar o capítulo, apesar de estar com um monte de coisas para fazer! Valeu mesmo!!! Muito obrigada! 

**Neeeeeee:** Hehehe, parar eu não parei, mas demorei um pouco com o capítulo, desculpa. 

**Bella-chan:** Sim, sim, foi do Velozes e Furiosos, do primeiro e segundo filme... 

**MeRRy-aNNe:** Diferente das outras? Ai que bom... deferente talvez por eu ser uma garota escrevendo sobre carros, mas eu não tenho culpa, eu adoro carros (e motos, guitarras, rock, skate...) 

**Kirisu-chan:** Ai obrigada, mas eu estou fazendo isso tudo baseado em cenas do Velozes e Furiosos, então não mereço tanto... Estou pensando nessa idéia ou melhor, já pensei, aguarde e confira! 

**Violet-Tomoyo:** Especial? Ahhh, obrigada!!! Um filme? Seria Velozes e Furiosos? Se for você acertou em cheio! 

**Jenny-Ci:** Ai, que bom, que você vai continuar a ler, fiquei muito felixx!!! Hahaha, sim o Setsuna é lindo, mas eu dei uma "modificada" nele... Hahaha, sim, sim o Li já é tudo de bom, agora eu fico imaginando o Gackt nele (coitado, o Gackt meio...hm.... bissexual...) eu quase não consigo escrever direito, fico babando.... Pequena? Não fale isso, sua fic é bem melhor que a minha!! Eu ADORO ela!! 

**Hime Hayashi:** Oi miga!! Espírito diferente? É, meio que baixou umas coisas doidas neles.... huahua... É, ninguém gostou dele (só eu.... huahuahua....). Você gostou do nome que eu dei para o Hideto? Imagina esse garoto quando crescer com a mistura do jeito sexy do Hyde e o jeito meigo do Hide? Eu vou querer me casar com ele!!! Huahauahua.... 

Bem, já escrevi demais, vou indo!! 

B-jokas da Rafa 


	3. Você deveria sorrir

**Vivendo no Limite **

Por B166ER 

**Capítulo 3 **

** Você deveria sorrir **

**_Outro momento de decisão  
Uma bifurcação cravada na estrada  
O tempo te pega de surpresa  
E te fala para onde ir  
Então tire o máximo proveito desse teste  
E não pergunte "por quê?"  
Isso não é uma pergunta  
Mas uma lição que aprendi na vida _**

**_É algo imprevisível,  
Mas no fim, é certo  
Espero que você tenha tido o momento da sua vida. _**

**_(Good Riddance [Time Of Your Life] - Green Day) _**

Parou em frente a uma casa à venda, sempre que estava indo para o trabalho passava ali em frente, não era tão grande, mas até um pouco espaçosa para apenas uma pessoa. Era de um tom de azul claro, tinha uma pequena varanda na frente com um banco, uma garagem do lado direito e um pequeno jardim na frente com uma bela cerejeira. Tocou a campainha da casa e logo uma senhora de uns quarenta anos de idade apareceu na porta. 

- Boa-tarde! 

- Boa-tarde! Eu gostaria de comprar esta casa, é com a senhora que eu devo falar? 

- Ah, sim, sim. Entre, por favor. 

Sakura abriu o portão e entrou na casa, a senhora sorria. A casa era muito bonita por dentro, parecia que havia sido construída há pouco tempo, os móveis eram todos novos. Havia um quarto, uma suíte, um banheiro, uma sala, uma cozinha e uma lavanderia. Tudo estava bem limpo e arrumado. 

Enquanto mostrava os lugares a senhora chamada Ruri contava sobre a casa e seus motivos de vendê-la. Ruri muito simpática e risonha, mas com um olhar triste. A casa fora construída a menos de dois anos, desde que ela havia se separado do marido, mas ela se sentia muito sozinha ali, por isso ia morar com uma irmã dela, que era viúva. 

- Ah, sim. É uma pena que a senhora tenha se separado do seu marido, mas se a senhora se sente mais feliz agora, espero que se sinta mais ainda junto de sua irmã. – disse Sakura gentilmente, já esquecendo da briga na casa dela. 

- Obrigada, minha querida, também espero que sim. 

As duas acabaram conversando por um longo tempo, enquanto tomavam um chá. Sakura ficava cada vez mais encantada com a senhora, por tudo que ela havia passado e que apesar de tudo ela ainda continuava tão confiante, tão esperançosa. E Ruri gostou muito de Sakura, era muito gentil, prestativa, sorridente e tinha um belo par de olhos verdes que transmitiam paz para ela. 

Sakura acabou comprando a casa com o dinheiro que ela tinha ganho na corrida e algumas economias que ela tinha, haviam sido gastos em uma boa coisa. Ruri ficou muito feliz com a venda da casa, embora tenha ficado receosa com isso no começo, mas vendo que Sakura cuidaria bem de um lugar onde, apesar de ter sido solitária ali, tinha passado bons momentos. 

Olhou no relógio, já eram quase sete da noite, despediu-se da senhora e marcou a data de entrega da casa, Ruri disse que já deixaria todos os papéis prontos e que ficara muito feliz de ter conhecido uma pessoa tão especial como Sakura. 

Entrou no carro e foi para casa, seu irmão já não estava mais lá, ainda bem, evitaria mais brigas, estivera tão bem com a senhora Ruri que até esquecera da do acontecido. Entrou e foi procurar o pai, encontrou-o sentado em uma poltrona na sala com uma caixa cheia de revistas e álbuns. Ela sorriu, eram as fotos de Nadeshiko. Sentou-se no no apoio do braço do sofá, ao lado do pai, apoiando-se no nele para também ver as fotos. 

- Olá, minha filha. Desculpe-me... – foi interrompido por Sakura. 

- Pai, não precisa se desculpar, eu sei que eu não deveria ter gritado com vocês. Mas mesmo assim eu não vou deixar o Setsuna, eu sei que ele pode não ser o cara certo, mas ele é muito bom para mim, papai, ele me faz feliz e eu gosto muito dele. 

- Tudo bem, minha filha, não discutiremos mais isso. 

- Obrigada, pai. Hmmm, pai, eu tenho que lhe contar uma coisa... – disse receosa. 

Sakura sempre fora uma pessoa direta, por isso quando ela ficava receosa para falar algo era porque com certeza era importante. Por isso Fujitaka colocou os álbuns e as revistas dentro da caixa, no chão, e olhou para a filha, chamando-a para deitar-se em seu colo. 

- Oras, pai! Eu já tenho vinte e quatro anos, não preciso mais me deitar em seu colo... – olhou para ele e sorriu, sentando-se no assento ao lado e deitando com a cabeça no colo do pai. – Bem, já fazia um tempo que estava pensando em mudar-me de casa, mas sempre pensei que deixar você sozinho não ia ser bom. Só que hoje percebi que sempre preciso tanto de vocês para tudo, eu queria ser um pouco mais independente... não que vocês não me deixem fazer nada, mas é que acho que já está na hora de eu me mudar. Então, vou me mudar para uma casa, mas não se preocupe, é aqui perto, prometo que vou visitar você sempre, não vou fazer que nem o Toya. – Fijitaka riu. 

- Minha filha, você sabe que o Toya trabalha muito, por isso que ele não vem sempre. E se você pensou que eu ficaria chateado com a sua decisão, você se enganou. Eu entendo que queira ter a sua própria vida e que, com certeza, você pensou em todos primeiro e depois em você. E sabe que gostamos muito de você e que o que te fizer feliz vai nos deixar feliz também. 

- Esse plural é contando com o Toya? – Fujikata riu novamente. 

- Você sabe, Sakura, você já não tem doze anos, sabe muito bem como seu irmão é. 

- Eu estava brincando. Mas apesar de entender, eu não aprovo. 

- Só você mesmo para me fazer rir tanto, assim como sua mãe me fazia. Mas, quando você vai se mudar? 

- Eu não sei. Tudo vai ficar pronto daqui a duas semanas. 

- Então na outra sexta-feira seria um dia bom para levar as coisas, nós limpamos tudo na quinta e mudamos as coisas na sexta. 

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso, pai, mas toda ajuda é bem-vinda. 

- Isso é o mínimo que eu deveria fazer para você, minha filha. 

Sakura estava andando no shopping e ao passar em frente a uma livraria resolveu ver se tinha um romance antigo que diziam que era muito bom. Estava distraidamente vendo as prateleiras dos livros, andando de lado quando esbarrou em alguém. 

- Desculpe-me. – disse abaixando a cabeça – Eu sinto muito... 

- Não, tudo bem, senhorita Kinomoto. 

Ela ouviu a voz, já conhecida, levantou a cabeça para finalmente encarar o homem com quem havia trombado. Usava uma blusa azul meio colada, marcando os belos músculos, uma calça preta manchada, um sapato preto e uma bela corrente prata com um pingente de uma cobra formando um "S". Encarou-o, Syaoran era realmente lindo. 

- Que prazer revê-lo, senhor Li. 

- O prazer é meu. 

Realmente era um prazer ver Sakura, ela era linda. Estava vestindo uma blusinha de alças branca, uma calça jeans, um cinto fino branco de duas voltas e um tamanco branco. Não podia negar, sentia algo por ela. 

- Mas que coincidência, não é? – disse Sakura. 

- Realmente. Eu ia perguntar o que faz aqui, mas é algo tão óbvio. – Sakura deu uma discreta risada. 

- Verdade. Está procurando um livro para você? 

- Não, eu vou mandar para a Meiling, na China. 

- Sua namorada? 

- Ah, não exatamente. – disse ele coçando a nuca. 

Sakura percebeu que ele não queria falar sobre Meiling e achou melhor não perguntar mais nada sobre isso. 

- Você já sabe o livro? 

- Não, eu estava dando uma olhada nos livros para saber se tinha algum do gosto dela. 

- Desculpa me intrometer, mas eu posso lhe sugerir um. – olhou a prateleira procurando o livro, ao achá-lo pegou-o e entregou para Syaoran –Este eu já li, é um livro muito bom . Eu não sei o gosto dela, mas este livro é um romance com bastante ação e tragédias.

- Eu acho que é perfeito, vou levá-lo. Obrigado, Kinomoto, pelo jeito você deve ler muito. 

- De nada. Eu já li bem mais, agora estou um pouco parada com minha leitura, mas pretendo retomar. 

- Você já escolheu o seu livro? 

- Eu estou a um bom tempo tentando encontrar um romance antigo, mas eu não encontro em nenhuma livraria, está difícil de achar. 

- Você perguntou para algum atendente se tem o livro aqui? 

- Não, estava dando uma olhada antes. Eu vou perguntar. – disse Sakura se virando. 

- Espere! 

- Sim? 

- Desculpa por ser tão inconveniente, mas você gostaria de tomar um sorvete ou comer alguma coisa? 

- Inconveniente? De modo algum você é inconveniente. Seria ótimo ter alguma companhia. 

- Então eu vou pagando o livro e espero você, está bem? 

- Certo. 

Sakura foi perguntar a uma atendente se havia o livro, mas infelizmente não tinha, agradeceu a moça e procurou Syaoran, que estava no caixa. Foi até ele, pensando o quanto estava difícil encontrar esse livro. Aproximando-se, percebeu que a senhorita do caixa estava fazendo charme para Syaoran e quando viu Sakura parando ao lado dele disfarçou e continuou fazendo o trabalho. 

- Então, encontrou? 

- Não. 

- Que pena. 

- Pois, é. 

Depois do livro embrulhado e tudo pago os dois saíram da livraria. Andaram um pouco pelo shopping chegando à praça de alimentação. Acabaram tomando chá com bolo, enquanto conversavam começaram a se conhecer melhor. 

Sakura descobriu que Syaoran era executivo, havia se mudado há pouco tempo, ele não entrou em muitos detalhes, pois não falava muito sobre ele, mas já percebera que ele era bem diferente do que se mostrara no dia da corrida. Já Syaoran sabia bastante sobre Sakura, era muito aberta, pura, transparente. Estava realmente gostando daquela garota. 

- Kinomoto... 

- Me chame de Sakura. 

- Certo. Sakura, me perdoe por tamanha intromissão, mas me diga o porque de você correr. 

- Por quê? Só digo se você disser o seu porque. 

Um riso escapou dos lábios de Syaoran, o primeiro sorriso sincero que Sakura o viu dar. Ela ficou quase que encantada. Ele ficava mais lindo sorrindo dessa forma, do que com aquele sorriso sarcástico irritante. Já Syaoran pensava que essa era a primeira vez que uma pessoa "estranha" o fazia sorrir livremente, ele que sempre fora tão neutro. 

- Você devia fazer mais isto. – comentou Sakura sorrindo. 

- Isto o quê? – Sakura riu meio incrédula. 

- Sorrir! Oras! 

"Se você estiver ao meu lado, eu irei sorrir sempre!" Syaoran pensou em responder. 

- Mas, me diga, por que você corre... – Sakura desviou o assunto. 

- Eu corro porque eu gosto de velocidade, gosto da emoção, gosto dos carros... E você? 

- Eu corro porque é uma maneira de eu sair do meu mundo certinho, em que eu acordo cedo, dou aulas, volto para casa, preparo as aulas, vou ajudar meu pai na faculdade ou saio para passear. Não que eu não goste da vida que eu tenho, mas é que eu sinto uma emoção diferente, sem contar que eu adoro carros. 

- E o Setsuna? 

- Bem, ele não influencia nessa minha vontade de correr, desde que eu comecei a entender de carros eu sonhava em correr, até que um dia meu bisavô me deu a minha jóia, meu pai e ele discutiram um pouco, mas meu pai acabou aceitando, já que eu queria muito correr. Agora os dois, e um pouco eu, bancamos as corridas, mas os dois não participam, dizem que é coisa só minha. Apesar de todo o protecionismo, meu pai é incrível. Opa, eu acho que falei muito, não é? Desculpa por fazer você ouvir tanta bobagem... 

- Bobagem? Não é bobagem, você tem sorte de ter uma família assim. A minha não me deixa fazer nada, cheia de regras, de tradição, frescura, eu diria, mas eu não posso fazer nada, sou o único homem da família e por mais que deteste essas frescuras, não posso simplesmente ignorar tudo. 

- Nossa, que, hmm... 

- Merda? 

- É... – respondeu um pouco envergonhada. 

Syaoran soltou uma gargalhada. 

- Hã? O que há com você? Eu sou uma palhaça por acaso? Mas talvez eu deva ganhar um prêmio... – disse rindo. 

- Palhaça? Não, nunca! Eu estava rindo da sua hesitação em falar merda. Mas um prêmio por quê? 

- Porque eu consegui fazer você sorrir duas vezes em menos de dez minutos! Você que parecia tão sério... – Syaoran soltou mais uma gostosa gargalhada. 

- Terceira vez! 

- Acho que você faz mal para mim. 

- Eu? Nossa, como eu sou má. – Sakura riu tentando imitar uma risada maléfica. 

- Realmente. 

Ele se sentia muito descontraído perto de Sakura, ela, de alguma forma, fazia tudo parecer mais simples. Sua vida agitada não parecia existir naquele momento em que estava com Sakura, ela simplesmente o fazia esquecer de tudo. "Esquecer?" Olhou para o relógio, três e vinte e duas. "Droga! A reunião!". Nem ia dar tempo de trocar de roupa. 

- Sakura, desculpe-me, mas eu tenho uma reunião na empresa, é sábado, mas sabe como são essas empresas. Tenho uma reunião marcada e eu não posso faltar. 

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. 

- Poderemos conversar mais vezes? 

- Claro! 

- Então, hum, poderia me dar o seu telefone? 

Sakura pensou que poderia ser uma desculpa para conseguir o número dela. "Deixa de ser boba, Sakura! O Syaoran mostrou ser seu amigo, além do mais ele sabe que você namora o Setsuna". Ele anotou o número. 

- Desculpe-me, mesmo. Eu me esqueci completamente da hora. – ele abriu a carteira e pegou um dinheiro – Tome, pague a conta e tem um dinheiro a mais para você comprar o que quiser, é um modo de eu me desculpar por isso, não me entenda mal, eu não estou te comprando, diga-se que é um presente. 

- Não precisa se incomodar com isso... 

- Eu já disse que é um presente! Deixa de ser teimosa! Até mais. 

- Obrigada, até mais, então. 

Syaoran pegou todas as sacolas e saiu apressado, ele nem tinha comido o bolo direito. Sakura terminou de tomar o café e pegou o dinheiro, ela ficou quase pálida, ele tinha dado cerca de cinco mil trezentos e sessenta e sete ienes (quase 150 reais, de acordo com a cotação de 03/02/2004). Pagou a conta e guardou o restante do dinheiro, ele só podia ter se enganado com uma quantia daquelas. 

Comprou ainda umas coisas, animada com o dia que tivera, Syaoran era um amigo muito legal. Voltou para casa com muitas coisas para sua nova moradia, estava sendo muito gostosa a idéia de se mudar. 

- Opa! Cuidado com essa caixa, tem coisas que quebram. – Sakura apontava para uns vasos que pagara muito caro. 

- Veja se está tudo certo, senhorita Kinomoto – um dos homens que estavam carregando a mobília entregou uma prancheta para Sakura - E assine aqui em baixo, por favor. 

Sakura deu uma conferida no endereço, tudo certo, assinou no lugar que o homem indicara e devolveu a prancheta. Esses últimos dois dias estavam sendo muito cansativos. Empacotar coisas, limpar a casa nova, separar o que levaria, não pensou que se mudar fosse tão complicado. 

Seu pai a ajudou muito, apesar da idade. Ela sempre dava uma bronca nele por estar carregando peso demais para um homem da idade dele, mas ele dizia que estava somente velho e não acabado, Sakura ria, seu pai era teimoso às vezes. 

As coisas chegaram intactas na casa, tudo certo, mas tinha mais uma seção de limpeza, tudo estava encaixotado. Tomoyo chegou de surpresa e trouxe algumas empregadas para ajudar. 

- Tomoyo, não precisava se preocupar! 

- Que é isso, Sakura! Você sabe que eu poderia te ajudar, deveria ter me pedido. 

- Obrigada, Tomoyo. 

- Ahhhh!!! Estava me esquecendo! Trouxe alguns presentes para você. 

- Presentes? Já disse que não precisava se incomodar, 

- Quer dizer, não são exatamente presentes para você, são para a casa. Se não se importa. 

- Imagina! Brigadão, Tomoyo! 

Tomoyo pediu que trouxessem os presentes. Sakura levou um susto, Tomoyo tinha comprado um monte de coisas: sofá, enxovais, alguns aparelhos eletro-domésticos que estavam faltando, televisão, tapetes e muito mais. A casa que ia ficar um pouco vazia pela falta dessas coisas já estava completa, com certeza seu pai contara para prima o que faltava na casa. 

- Obrigada, Tomoyo!! – Sakura abraçou a prima contentíssima. – Você é um anjo! 

- Não exagere, Sakura. – Tomoyo disse rindo. - Mas, vamos logo arrumar essa casa. 

Um homem pediu licença e entrou na casa com um belo sorriso, observou todas as caixas e foi em direção às duas mulheres que estavam no meio do aposento que, provavelmente, seria a sala. 

- Oi, Tomoyo! Oi, Sakura! 

- Olá, Eriol. – responderam as duas ao mesmo tempo e todos riram. 

- O que você veio fazer nessa bagunça? – disse Sakura um pouco confusa. 

- Tomoyo me disse que você ia se mudar hoje e eu pensei que talvez pudesse ajudá-la. Já que, apesar de trabalhar como médico, eu também sou decorador, se bem que o segundo é mais um hobby. Vim ajudar vocês, trouxe umas coisas ótimas que eu e a Tomoyo escolhemos. 

- Vocês dois, hein? Não precisavam ter se preocupado com essas coisas. Fico tão sem graça de não poder fazer nada em troca. Obrigada por tudo, vocês são incríveis. Muito obrigada Eriol, você nem me conhece direito e já está fazendo tanto por mim, obrigada mesmo. E Tomoyo eu continuo achando que você é um anjo, só pode, você é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter! Por isso, Eriol, cuide muito bem da minha prima ou você vai se ver comigo! 

- Pode deixar! – Eriol sorriu. 

- Bem, mas vamos logo terminar tudo isso! – disse Tomoyo. 

- É, chega de conversa fiada. – completou Sakura rindo. 

Quando tudo ficou realmente pronto já eram mais de sete da noite. A casa havia ficado maravilhosa, os cômodos ficaram todos muito bem decorados, havia quadros, vasos e outros objetos decorativos muito belos e que eram a cara da Sakura, só a Tomoyo para acertar em cheio no gosto dela. 

Sakura se ofereceu para fazer um chá, enquanto Eriol e Tomoyo ficaram conversando na sala. Minutos depois Sakura voltava com uma bandeja com alguns biscoitos e chá. 

- Esses biscoitos meu pai fez ontem. Estão uma delícia. 

- Obrigado, Sakura. – agradeceram Tomoyo e Eriol pelo chá. 

- Gente, a casa ficou melhor do que eu imaginei, se não fosse por vocês... Obrigada, novamente. 

- Que isso, Sakura, você já agradeceu o bastante por uns cinqüenta anos. – disse Tomoyo rindo. 

Todos riram e continuaram a conversar e a comentar sobre a casa. Logo um celular toca. 

- É o meu. – Sakura atendeu o celular que estava sobre a mesa de centro. – Alô? 

- Sakura? 

- Syaoran! 

Sakura abriu um largo sorriso, que foi facilmente percebido por Tomoyo. Enquanto Eriol deu um daqueles sorrisos de que suspeitava de algo. 

- Olá, Sakura! Eu só queria saber como vão as coisas. 

- Eu vou bem, só um pouco cansada, acabei de me mudar. E você? 

- Eu vou bem, só um pouco atolado de trabalho. Só liguei para saber se você vai correr no sábado. 

- Sábado? Se der tudo certo eu irei! 

- Então está bem, a gente se vê lá. 

- A gente se vê, com certeza, então. 

- Ótimo! Mas me desculpe, tenho que voltar a trabalhar. Tchau, Sakura. 

- Tchau, Syaoran. 

Sakura desligou o celular e olhou para Tomoyo que sorria e tinha os olhos brilhando. 

- Quem é esse, Sakura? 

- Ahhh, é um novo amigo meu. 

- Amigo? Que amigo? 

- Eu não sei muito sobre ele, conheço-o há pouco tempo. Ele é um cara muito legal, pena que trabalha muito, até parece que ele é o dono da empresa. 

- Qual o nome dele? – Eriol perguntou. 

- Li, Syaoran Li. 

Os três ainda continuaram a tomar chá e a conversar, até que já eram mais de oito e meia quando Tomoyo e Eriol foram embora. Sakura achava que os dois, sem dúvida alguma, foram feitos um para o outro, não dava para negar. 

Preparou uma comida rápida e depois de deixar novamente a cozinha limpa, tomou um demorado banho e foi dormir. 

Syaoran estava trabalhando quando encarou o celular, não conseguia parar de pensar naquela bela mulher, de face inocente, de sorriso sincero, de personalidade cativante e de lindos olhos verdes. Olhou para os papéis sobre a mesa e para o celular. Deveria ou não ligar? Pegou o celular e ligou o número que Sakura havia dado a ele. 

Ela atendeu ao telefone, com aquela doce voz que parecia música. Agora, por que ele ligara? Inventou uma desculpa qualquer. Perguntar da corrida foi muito idiota, mas de qualquer forma pudera ouvir a voz dela e sabia que a encontraria na madrugada de sábado. 

Nunca ficara tão perdido por uma mulher, nenhuma lhe chamara tanta atenção quanto Sakura. Ela era especial, mas parecia não notar o que ele sentia, e se notara, disfarçara muito bem, coisa que Syaoran achava difícil, pois aqueles olhos verdes não mentiam. Só havia um problema: o namorado de Sakura. Ele era o maior obstáculo de Syaoran naquele momento. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo telefone. 

- Sim? 

- Senhor Li, sua noiva Meiling no telefone. 

- Eu atendo, pode deixar. 

- XIAOLANG! – a mulher gritou. 

- Olá, Meiling. – Syaoran se mostrou calmo e paciente. 

- XIAOLANG VOCÊ NÃO ME LIGA A UM TEMPÃO! 

- Eu te liguei no domingo, Meiling. 

- MAS NÃO É O SUFICIENTE! 

- Eu estou trabalhando, Meiling, não passeando. 

- MAS, MAS... – Meiling respirou fundo pela primeira vez – Obrigada pelo livro, estou começando a ler, é muito bonito. 

- Que bom que gostou. Mas se era só para isso, tchau que eu tenho que trabalhar. 

- Tchau, Xiolang. 

Syaoran desligou e telefone, Meiling era realmente irritante, às vezes. Pensou em Sakura e em Meiling. Ele nunca quis esse noivado, Meiling era sua prima, quase uma irmã para ele, não queria se casar com ela. E agora, depois que encontrou um belo anjo de magníficos olhos verdes, a vontade de se casar com Meiling era menor ainda. 

Olhou para a imensa pilha de papéis em cima de sua mesa e respirando fundo voltou a trabalhar. 

Sakura saiu do banho, colocou uma calça preta de couro colada, um bustiê de couro preto com amarrações dos lados e um coturno preto. Escolheu brincos, colares e anéis pratas e algumas pulseiras de couro com tachinhas. Deixou o cabelo solto. Passou uma maquiagem escura. Deu uma olhada no espelho e resolveu trocar de brinco. 

- Agora sim. – e sorriu para o espelho. 

Agora que ela tinha a sua casa podia fazer o que quisesse. E se arrumar em plena madrugada para correr era uma dessas coisas, o que resultou em quase uma hora se aprontando. Pegou as chaves do carro, o celular e um CD. Saiu de casa, ligou o rádio do carro, colocou o CD que escolhera: Hyde. Adorava esse cara, além de ser muito gato, ele tinha uma voz incrível, e o rock dele na carreira solo era da melhor qualidade, ou melhor, de qualidade única. 

A música que estava tocando era Hello, uma de suas preferidas, a letra era muito linda, falava sobre um reencontro de dois amantes, que se dava a entender, um reencontro após a morte. _Meu desejo, voe longe até meu amado. _Sakura sentiu um pequeno arrepio, seu desejo era chegar logo ao local da corrida. _Me guie meu desejo! Voe longe meu desejo, para o outro lado do sol! _Seu desejo a estava guiando, não só apenas o amor, o desejo por Setsuna, mas também o desejo de correr. Havia escolhido a música certa. 

O local da corrida, sempre lotado de gente, sempre animado, sempre emocionante. Estacionou o carro e desceu. Viu Setsuna, cabelos loiros soltos, caindo livremente nas costas, trajava um casaco marrom, camisa preta, calça marrom escura e bota marrom, no pescoço uma corrente prata com uma cruz. Perfeitamente lindo, como sempre. Foi caminhando até ele.

Percebeu que a maioria das mulheres à volta dele estavam o olhando. "Suas vadias!" Setsuna, que não era nem um pouco santo, olhava para todas que conseguia. "Sua idiota! Você sabia muito bem que ele era assim. Como pude ser tão burra em acreditar que ele mudaria?" Uma loira, com uma saia mínima, mini-blusa rasgada e salto altíssimo chegou perto de Setsuna, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele, que a enlaçou pela cintura e a beijou. 

Sakura ficou imóvel, não podia acreditar no que via. Ela sabia que ele a traía, mas não imaginava que seria capaz de fazer isso na frente dela. Sentiu o peito doer, o coração se apertar, um bolo subir pela sua garganta, os olhos arderem. Não podia chorar, não agora, não na frente de todos. Mas os olhos ardiam, e eles continuavam a se beijar, as lágrimas encheram-lhe os olhos. 

Fechou os olhos tentando impedir que as lágrimas escorressem. E se lembrou do que já havia passado com Setsuna. Sentiu o toque dele, as carícias, os beijos, a língua. Lembrou-se do cheiro dele, de cada detalhe do corpo, das palavras, dos movimentos. Abriu os olhos, vendo-o abraçado com outra. 

"Oferecida! Vadia! Setsuna, seu galinha! Eu acreditei em você." Não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas, a maquiagem já devia estar toda borrada. Afastou-se, indo em direção ao seu carro. Levou um tropeção sendo amparada por alguém. Encarou a pessoa, Syaoran, ele a olhava preocupado. 

- Tudo bem, Sakura? 

- Syaoran... 

Não suportando mais tudo aquilo se jogou nos braços de Syaoran, encostou a cabeça no tórax dele e chorou. Naquele momento o que mais precisava era de alguém e ali estava Syaoran. Ele a amparou, preocupado com ela, ele era realmente um amigo. 

Pelo jeito amava mais Setsuna do que imaginava, no começo era só um jogo, mas depois ela começou a gostar dele de verdade, a amá-lo. Chegou a chamá-lo de amor. Ele pareceu mudar, se tornar mais fiel, mas era só aparência, só mentira. Sentiu raiva de sua inocência, de sua tola esperança de que ele mudasse. Tinha vontade de ir até os dois e bater neles com toda a sua força. 

Syaoran não sabia o que fazer, ela estava ali, nos seus braços, chorando. Ouvia os soluços dela. Só um idiota seria capaz de fazer Sakura chorar e não duvidava que esse idiota era Setsuna. 

Passou os braços nas costas de Sakura e a apertou contra seu corpo. Esperou até que os soluços se tornassem menos constantes e se afastou, levantando o rosto dela. Apesar da tristeza que seu rosto deixava transparecer, ela ainda continuava linda. Estendeu um lenço a ela, que enxugou o rosto. 

- Obrigada, Syaoran. 

- De nada, Sakura. Você sabe que pode contar comigo. Mas vamos sair daqui, venha. – passou um dos braços pelo ombro dela. 

- Não precisa. – tentou se livrar dos braços de Syaoran, mas ele era bem mais forte. 

- Precisa sim, vem. 

Sakura continuou relutante, mas Syaoran a levou até seu carro, colocando-a sentada no banco, enquanto ele ficou agachado do lado de fora. 

- Sakura, fique aqui, eu vou resolver isso. Dê-me a chave do seu carro. – ele estendeu a mão. 

- Não, não precisa. E para que a chave do meu carro? 

- Você não está em condições de correr, você não está bem. Eu vou pedir para um amigo meu guardar seu carro. Confie em mim. 

- Syaoran... – ela olhou bem para ele e entregou a chave – Tome. 

- Obrigado. Fique aqui que eu já volto. 

Syaoran deu uma olhada em Sakura e foi procurar Ryuichi Kawamura. Encontrou-o com outros homens analisando um Nissan Skyline. Os carros novos que apareciam para correr tinham que ser avaliados e normalmente era Ruiychi que fazia isso. 

- Kawamura? 

- Li. E aí cara? 

- Estou com um problema, será que dá pra você me quebrar um galho? 

- Que problema? 

- A Kinomoto não está muito bem e eu vou cuidar dela. Dá pra você levar seu carro até a minha casa? 

- Claro. 

- Cuida desse carro, Kawamura. – disse enquanto entregava a chave para Ryuichi. 

- Pode deixar, cara. E cuida direito da Kinomoto, vê o que vai fazer. 

Syaoran se distanciou, ignorando o comentário de Ryuichi. Andou até seu carro, fechando a porta do lado de Sakura e entrando pelo lado do motorista. Sakura ainda chorava muito, estava de cabeça baixa, abraçando-se. Ele não gostava de vê-la chorar, se dependesse dele, ela nunca mais choraria, não de tristeza. 

- Tudo certo, Sakura. Vamos embora daqui. Coloque o cinto. 

Ela não falou palavra alguma, apenas colocou o cinto. Não adiantava discutir com Syaoran, e nem ia, confiava nele. Sentia que ele não faria nada que a machucasse, a não ser cuidar dela. Naquele momento a única coisa que queria era que alguém a protegesse e sabia que ele faria isso, assim como já estava fazendo. 

O sol batia em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos, mas a luz ofuscou a sua visão e fechou-os rapidamente. Piscou várias vezes até se acostumar com a luz e se sentir finalmente acordada, sentou-se na cama e olhou à sua volta. 

Estava em uma cama de casal, olhando em volta viu uma estante, um guarda-roupa e uma poltrona. Aquele não era seu quarto. 

Continua... 

Oioioioi!! Estou empolgada... hahaha... mas gente, que calor que está fazendo nesses dias não? Aqui onde eu moro (Cambé - Paraná) está muito quente, até em plenas 2:39 da madrugada (hora que eu estou comentando aqui). Mas vamos à fic... 

Ohhh, finalmente a Sakura saiu de casa, já estava mais de que na hora, gostei dessa senhora, Ruri, vamos ver se ela vai aparecer mais... Que pai que é esse Fujitaka, já disse que queria um pai assim? Uau... Syaoran arrasou geral, eu quero ele, como eu só tenho oito maridos mais um seria ótimo! Como ele está sorridente e lindo... Casa nova, quase tudo novo e ainda um telefonema do Syaoran, isso é que é felicidade! Noiva? Epa, pelo jeito tem umas complicações aí no meio... Viu que toda-poderosa a roupa da Sakura? Arrasou geral... 

Eu não me segurei, tive que colocar Hello, do Hyde (sim, sim, Hideto Takarai), nessa história, amo essa música e no clipe ele está LINDO! Vale a pena conferir... O Setsuna pisou na bola geral, sacanagem o que ele fez com a Sakura, é eu já estava cheia dele... e quem aparece para ajudar? Sim, sim, o tudo de bom Syaoran Li! Quem também deu aqui o ar de sua graça foi Ryuichi Kawamura, também MEU marido, lindooo!!... E agora? Onde a Sakura está? O que será que ela fez? Hahaha... até a próxima, gente! 

B-jokas da Rafa 

**Violet-Tomoyo: Aiaiai *totalmente envergonhada* muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, fiquei totalmente sem graça... Quanto as falas isso é obra quase divina da minha querida Rô! Pode deixar que vou continuar com a fic, principalmente com comentários como os seus não tem quem não se anime! O Hideto é um dos meus preferidos, amei essa garoto, principalmente o nome... hahahaha... **

**Sandor Yamato: Obrigada por essa coisa de "ir longe", bem, é isso que eu espero e agradeço também pelas suas sugestões, agora continue acompanhando para saber como elas serão inseridas aqui... hihihi... **

**Hime: Hahaha, desculpa, mas ainda bem que essa coisa de ver o Hyde no Setsuna passou... Eu amei o Hideto, eu amo os MEUS dois Hidetos... E bem, o Gackt ainda não sei, mas se viu quem pintou por aí? Hahaha, o MEU marido Ryu, lindo não? Huahahahaha **

**Anna Li Kinomoto: Nossa, receber um elogio assim de uma escritora demais como você é DEMAIS! Obrigada T_T fiquei tão emocionada... Hahaha, claro, claro que não, o Hyde é meu e de meio mundo, então pra que brigar? **

**Bella-chan: Hahaha, realmente, naquela raiva dele tinha mais ciúmes que qualquer outra coisa... Eu estava pensando em pedir um irmão que nem ele (sou filha única) mas, sinceramente, eu prefiro ele como namorado... hahahaha... vou tentar não demorar tanto... **

**Rô: *reverencia* *reverencia* *reverencia* *reverencia* Ohhh, obrigada por comentar minha divina amiga, salvadora dos frascos e dos compridos! Hahaha... mas se você me elogiar tanto meu ego vai subir muito... aí vai ser só na base da porrada para eu acordar... hahahaha.... **

**Kirisu-chan: Realmente, ele é muito fofo, numa combinação de Hideto Takarai e Hideto Matsumoto só podia dar nisso... Lindo, claro, ele inspirado no MEU Gakuto... hahahaha... Eu é que fico feliz pela sua idéia... **


	4. Filmes e amigos

**Vivendo no Limite **

Por B166ER 

**Capítulo 4 **

**Filmes e amigos **

**Muito distante para poder entender  
Longe demais  
A raiva de ver e não ter o que fazer  
Pra melhorar  
Enquanto o tempo passa  
Você ficou pra trás  
Cedo ou tarde algo aqui tem que mudar  
Melhor agora do que deixar pra depois **

**Por um momento, um argumento  
Faça com que você prossiga mais  
Não jogue ao vento, um sentimento  
Vontade de ter no que acreditar **

**Acreditar **

**Tente um dia se orgulhar de olhar pra trás  
Não volta mais  
Quem disse que não adiantava mais sonhar?  
Nunca é demais!  
Sei que nem sempre é fácil  
Não adianta se odiar  
Tenho palavras que irão te confortar  
Não há mais tempo pra esperar **

**(Argumento – CPM22) **

Estava se abraçando, enquanto lágrimas ainda teimavam em escorrer pela sua face. Não conseguia ainda acreditar em tudo o que acontecera, desde quando conheceu Setsuna até aquele momento em que o viu com outra. Ele apenas a usara, como se ela fosse um brinquedinho, uma bonequinha de quem ele se cansara e jogava fora. Como se ela não tivesse sentimentos. 

A sua razão sabia que ele poderia fazer algo assim, mas o seu coração tinha a esperança de que não, novamente a razão estava certa. Era muito tola de ainda acreditar em amor verdadeiro. 

Olhou para o lado e viu Syaoran, estava concentrado no trânsito, mas dava para se notar em sua face uma certa preocupação. Enxugou as lágrimas, e respirou fundo, uma, duas, três vezes, até que os soluços pararam, se debruçou na janela e percebeu que estavam se afastando do centro da cidade. Virou-se para Syaoran e perguntou: 

- Para onde estamos indo, Syaoran? 

- Logo você vai saber, fique tranqüila. – disse sem desviar os olhos da direção. 

Voltou a se debruçar na janela e viu que estavam em uma estrada, que diabos Syaoran estava aprontando? Sorriu, sentindo o vento batendo em suas faces e em seus cabelos, como se fizesse um suave carinho. Fechou os olhos, sentindo aquela gostosa sensação, tentando se lembrar do carinho de sua mãe. 

Syaoran estacionou o carro no acostamento. Sakura se afastou da janela e se virou para ele, que a olhou com carinho. Um olhar profundo, como normalmente eram os olhares dele, mas que lhe transmitia conforto. Ele desceu e deu a volta no carro, abrindo a porta para Sakura, que tirou o cinto e também desceu. 

Ele encostou-se à frente do carro e ficou apreciando a vista. Sakura caminhou um pouco mais à frente e ficou encantada com o que via. Do lugar onde estava conseguia ver a cidade de Tomoeda inteira. As casas com as luzes apagadas, os postes acesos, poucos carros circulando pelas ruas vazias. 

- Syaoran, isto é incrível! A vista é maravilhosa! 

- Eu também acho. 

Sakura se afastou da borda do barranco e encostou-se à frente do carro, ao lado de Syaoran. Era uma noite calma e tranqüila. Sentia-se melhor, estava novamente calma, mas não esquecera o que Setsuna fizera. Mas isso não importava agora, um dia ele ia pagar por tudo que fizera, nem que não fosse ela que desse o troco, a vida ia se encarregar disso. 

Encostou-se em Syaoran, que a olhou. Ela sorriu e ele também, passando um dos braços pelos seus ombros. 

- Obrigada por tudo, Syaoran. 

- De nada. Você está melhor? 

- Sim, estou bem melhor. 

- Que bom. 

Os dois ficaram ali, juntos, por um longo tempo. Sakura se sentia confortada nos braços de Syaoran, enquanto ele agradecia aos céus por lhe ter dado uma chance de estar assim com ela. 

- Já são quase duas e meia, não acha que já está tarde? – perguntou Syaoran. 

- Bem, acho que sim. 

Ela se afastou dele, sentindo um pouco de frio e também um pouco da falta do calor dos braços dele, e entrou no carro. Ele também entrou e dirigiu de volta à Tomoeda. Sakura observava a estrada e, cansada, acabou adormecendo. 

Após se lembrar de tudo ainda não conseguira chegar a uma resposta para o lugar onde estava. Percebeu que ainda estava vestida com a roupa de ontem. Ouviu batidas na porta e se ajeitou na cama. Seja lá quem fosse, era melhor que deixasse entrar. 

- Pode entrar. 

A porta se abriu e por ela entrou um senhor idoso. 

- Bom-dia, senhorita Kinomoto. – disse com um gentil sorriso. 

- B...bom-dia. – respondeu encabulada. 

- Eu sou Wei, mordomo do senhor Syaoran Li. 

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor Wei. 

- Você é realmente muito gentil, senhorita. 

- Obrigada. Mas, eu dormi aqui? 

- Sim. 

- Mas, essa é a casa do Syaoran. – Sakura começou a pensar e corou furiosamente – Eu dormi AQUI? 

- Sim. – Wei soltou uma discreta risada, imaginando o que a garota deveria estar pensando – Mas não se preocupe. Você adormeceu no carro do senhor Syaoran, ele não quis te acordar e te trouxe aqui. 

- Foi só isso? 

- Sim. 

Sakura ficou muito envergonhada e soltou um riso sem-graça. "Como pude ser tão idiota a pensar que Syaoran seria capaz de fazer algo assim?". 

- Não fique tão envergonhada, senhorita Kinomoto. Eu entendo o que possa ter passado pela sua cabeça, já que, se me permite dizer, a senhorita é muito bela e o senhor Syaoran é um homem, mas mesmo sendo homem eu tenho certeza de que ele não se aproveitaria dessa situação. 

- Eu sinto muito. Eu confio no Syaoran, sei que ele não faria algo assim. 

- Tudo bem, eu não vou contar nada a ele, está bem? 

- Muito obrigada. 

- O senhor Syaoran pediu que a senhorita ficasse aqui até ele chegar. Ele saiu cedo, pois teve que levar alguns papéis na empresa, mas logo deve voltar. 

- Não seria incômodo? 

- Não, de forma alguma. 

Ia virando para sair quando voltou-se para ela. 

- Já estava esquecendo, vou pegar alguma roupa para a senhorita se trocar. Mas, eu só tenho trajes chineses, se a senhorita não se importar. 

- Não, eu não me importo. 

Wei se retirou e Sakura levantou da cama se espreguiçando. Logo Wei já estava de volta com um conjunto chinês. 

- Espero que lhe sirva. – disse entregando as roupas para Sakura – Há algumas roupas para imprevistos como esse. 

- Muito obrigada, senhor Wei. 

- No banheiro tem toalhas e qualquer coisa que você precisar. Você vai querer tomar café ou vai almoçar? 

- Hã? Que horas são? 

- Onze e quarenta. 

- Nossa, acho que eu dormi muito. Acho que só vou almoçar. 

- Certo. Então eu vou deixá-la sozinha. 

Wei saiu e Sakura trancou a porta, indo para o banheiro. Tudo ali era tão grande, o quarto, o banheiro, como devia ser a casa, então? Tomou um banho demorado e trocou de roupa. 

O conjunto serviu perfeitamente, era uma blusa e uma saia longa com duas fendas nas laterais, na cor verde e com desenhos nas bordas. Colocou um sapato. Dividiu o cabelo em dois e fez duas tranças, que ao chegarem na altura do queixo ficavam soltas. 

Saiu do quarto, entrando em um corredor. Olhou para os lados e à direita, mais a frente, viu uma escada. Caminhou até lá e desceu os degraus, chegou ao pé da escada. Estava em um salão e logo ao lado havia uma sala, que deveria ser uma sala de estar e do outro lado uma sala de jantar e um porta que dava em um corredor que, pelo cheiro delicioso, deveria levar à cozinha. 

A porta se abriu e por ela entrou Syaoran, vestido com terno, camisa e calça preta, uma gravata cinza e óculos marrom. Sakura sorriu para ele. "Nossa! Realmente o Syaoran é lindo!". 

Syaoran entrou e ficou deslumbrado com o que viu. Sakura estava linda naquele traje chinês. E a cor verde realçava seus olhos. Por alguns momentos contemplou a deusa a sua frente. 

- Olá, Syaoran. – disse ela. 

- Olá, Sakura. Que bom que me esperou. 

- Imagina. 

- Senhor Syaoran o almoço está pronto – disse Wei aparecendo na porta do corredor e foi arrumar a mesa na sala de jantar. 

- Senhor Wei, precisa de ajuda? – perguntou Sakura. 

- Não, muito obrigado. 

- Vamos nos sentar? – perguntou Syaoran indo até Sakura. 

- Vamos. 

Os dois se sentaram e Wei os serviu. Eles almoçaram e depois de um tempo conversando na sala de estar, Sakura olhou para o relógio e viu que eram meio dia e vinte. 

- Syaoran, eu já vou, marquei com a Tomoyo e com o Eriol que ia assistir um filme. 

- Que pena, então a gente se vê outro dia. 

- Você não gostaria de ir com a gente? 

- Eu não ia atrapalhar? 

- De forma alguma, além do mais, ia me ajudar a segurar vela. – disse rindo. 

- Certo, então eu pego você na sua casa. 

- "timo! Então anota meu endereço novo. Eu marquei com eles uma e meia, mas até eu terminar de me aprontar... sabe como é. 

- Eu passo lá uma e vinte, pode ser? 

- Claro! 

Syaoran anotou o endereço e os dois foram até a garagem, onde o carro de Sakura estava estacionado. Observou o carro se afastar e voltou para dentro de casa. Se não fosse uma pessoa tão contida, já estaria dando pulos de alegria. Havia avançado na sua amizade com Sakura. 

Sakura olhou a casa de Syaoran pelo retrovisor, era realmente enorme, ele devia ser bem rico. Estava muito feliz, Syaoran era incrível e quando estava perto dele tudo parecia tão diferente. Até se esquecera do ocorrido do dia anterior, mas agora aquilo já não importava, Setsuna já era passado. Ainda se sentia um pouco triste com a traição dele, mas a dor maior já havia sido superada e essa tristeza, como qualquer um sabe, só pode ser curada por outro amor. 

Pensando bem, não tivera exatamente um relacionamento com Setsuna. Saíram apenas uma vez e na noite em que se conheceram dormira com ele. Ainda se perguntava como fora tão vulnerável àquele homem. Tudo que teve que enfrentar por ele, nada disso valeu para ele. "Isso serviu para você deixar de ser boba! Você sabia muito bem o que o Setsuna era: um galinha, um mulherengo." 

Chegando em casa foi direto para o quarto, abriu o armário começando a tirar as peças, assim como fazia toda vez que ia escolher uma roupa para sair. Depois de muita bagunça, acabou escolhendo uma bata amarela de alças, uma calça jeans branca e uma sandália branca. Desmanchou as tranças e deixou o cabelo solto, escovou-o para deixá-lo mais liso. 

Ligou para o celular de Tomoyo enquanto passava uma maquiagem básica. 

- Alô, Tomoyo? 

- Oi, Sakura! 

- Oi, Tomoyo, sabe o filme que nós programamos assistir? 

- Sim. 

- Então, eu convidei um amigo para me acompanhar, tem problema? 

- Um amigo? Sakura, você está doida? Era só para ser uma diversão entre eu, você e o Eriol! 

- Desculpe-me, eu não deveria... 

Sakura ouviu risos de Tomoyo, que respirava profundamente, tentando parar de rir. 

- Era brincadeira! – disse Tomoyo ainda rindo. 

- Não teve graça. – retrucou, secamente. 

- Calma, Sakura. Não tem problema nenhum! 

- Então daqui a pouco a gente se vê. 

- Até daqui a pouco, então. 

- Até. 

Desligou o telefone e ouviu a campainha tocando. Saiu do quarto, fechando as portas que via pela frente. Desceu as escadas correndo, parou em frente à porta, arrumou o vestido rapidamente e abriu a porta. 

- Oi, Syaoran. 

- SYAORAN? Nem reconhece mais o seu irmão? 

- Opa! Oi, Toya! – respondeu sem-graça –Desculpe-me, é que eu estava esperando uma pessoa. Mas, entre. 

- Quem é esse tal de Syaoran? – perguntou enquanto entrava na casa. 

- É um amigo meu. 

- Amigo... sei. – disse de cara feia. 

- Oras, você realmente não confia em mim. 

- Não é só em você. – Sakura o olhou com cara fechada – Quer dizer, em você eu até eu confio, mas eu não confio nos outros. 

- O Syaoran não é desse tipo. 

- Assim como o Setsuna também não era. 

- Talvez fosse, mas agora para mim ele é um qualquer. 

- Então, você brigou com o Setsuna. 

- Não, bem, ele demonstrou que não se interessava mais em mim e então eu resolvi que não quero mais ele. 

- Finalmente a mostrenga acordou! 

- Eu não sou monstrenga! E me diz logo o que você veio fazer aqui. 

- Nossa, quanta delicadeza com seu irmão. – Sakura mostrou a língua para ele, ainda de cara fechada – Então, eu passei na casa do pai, ele pediu para lhe avisar que hoje vai ter um jantar e que ele gostaria que você fosse. 

- Dado o recado, pode sair. 

- A forma que você me trata chega a ser comovente. – disse ironicamente. 

- Brincadeira. Quer dar uma olhada na casa? 

- Não, outro dia, tenho que ir. Vou levar o Hideto e a Kaho para passear. 

- Ê, pai de família. 

- Você vai ver o que é isso quando você se casar. 

- Isso não vai ser tão cedo. 

Toya se virou e foi em direção à porta, Sakura logo atrás. Ele abriu o portão e saiu, enquanto ela ficou encostada no portão. 

- Se cuida, maninha. – ele deu um beijo na testa da irmã. 

- Obrigada, Toya. 

- Tchau. – se despediu, enquanto entrava no carro. 

- Tchau. – ela acenou. 

Syaoran entrou no carro e foi para casa de Sakura. Enquanto se aproximava da casa viu Sakura e um homem no portão. O desconhecido se aproximou dela e a beijou na testa, entrou no carro e saiu, enquanto ela acenava. 

"Será que aquele é outro namorado de Sakura?" pensava Syaoran, com uma pontada de ciúmes. Parou o seu carro, um Honda NSX Coupé 3.2, na frente da casa de Sakura, que se virou para ele e sorriu. 

- Syaoran, espere só um pouco que vou fechar a casa. 

- OK. 

Sakura entrou correndo, trancou a porta, fechou o portão e entrou no carro de Syaoran olhando no relógio. 

- Você é pontual, são uma e vinte. Bem, não deu para mim me aprontar direito, meu irmão chegou em casa. 

- Mas você está linda. – respondeu mostrando toda sua admiração. 

"Ufa, que bom. Pensei que a Sakura tinha outro namorado." pensou Syaoran. 

- Obrigada. – respondeu meio sem jeito – Mas você também está muito bonito, não, acho que a definição exata seria: você está um gato! 

Syaoran sorriu com esse comentário, sorriu da forma que Sakura mais adorava, pois os olhos dele brilhavam quando ele sorria livremente. Realmente ele estava lindo, mesmo estando com uma roupa bem casual: blusa marrom com detalhes em preto, calça jeans, sapato marrom, a corrente de prata com a cobra em "S" e os vários anéis pratas nos dedos. 

- Onde nós iremos assistir o filme? – perguntou Syaoran após alguns minutos de silêncio. 

- Na casa da Tomoyo. Eu explico onde é! 

Os dois foram conversando e Sakura ia explicando onde ficava a casa de Tomoyo. Chegaram à frente de uma enorme mansão, Syaoran parou o carro em frente ao portão e o porteiro veio falar com ele. 

- O que deseja? 

- Olá senhor Yukihiro, nós viemos para assistir um filme com a Tomoyo. – disse Sakura. 

- Olá senhorita Kinomoto, eu vou avisar da sua chegada, podem entrar. 

O homem abriu o portão e sorriu para Sakura, que também sorriu. Logo Tomoyo e Eriol apareceram na porta. Tomoyo correu em direção à Sakura, que descia do carro, e a abraçou. Enquanto Eriol caminhou até Syaoran e o cumprimentou: 

- Quanto tempo, Xiao. 

- Realmente, Eriol. 

- Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Sakura, se aproximando dos dois. 

- Olá, Sakura. – disse Eriol com seu sorriso gentil - Sim, nós nos conhecemos na faculdade, quando Syaoran foi estudar na Inglaterra. 

- Ah. – disse ela sem saber o que falar. 

- Agora vamos assistir esse filme logo. – disse Tomoyo chamando todos para entrar. 

Enquanto Tomoyo e Eriol iam de mãos dadas, Syaoran e Sakura iam conversando sobre a época em que ele foi para a Inglaterra. Os quatro entraram em uma sala grande e escura, com um enorme telão. Tomoyo e Sakura preparavam o vídeo, enquanto Eriol e Syaoran estavam conversando. O filme era Moon Child, com Gackt e Hyde, dois cantores muito famosos de rock japonês. 

- Legal. Queria tanto assistir esse filme! – disse Sakura empolgada. 

- Eu sei. – respondeu Tomoyo. 

- Aiaiai! Deve ser demais, imagina o Gackt e o Hyde, atuando juntos! 

- Vou ter que ir buscar um babador para você? 

- Acho que sim, Tomoyo. Você sabe como eu adoro esses caras! 

- Sim, eu sei. Pronto, vamos assistir. 

Eriol e Tomoyo sentaram em um sofá abraçados, enquanto Syaoran e Sakura ficaram no outro, sentados lado a lado. 

- Não disse que você ia me ajudar a segurar vela desses dois? – falou Sakura baixinho para Syaoran. 

Syaoran soltou uma risada e Eriol se virou para ele com uma expressão de surpresa e também com um sorriso misterioso. Não era comum Syaoran sorrir, muito menos de forma tão alegre, a não ser com a sua família, na maioria das vezes que ele sorria era ironicamente, zombando de algo ou se mostrando superior. 

O filme era muito bom, as cenas de ação eram incríveis, se bem que em algumas vezes eram exageradas. No momento em que um personagem morreu e os personagens de Gackt e Hyde abraçavam o corpo, chorando, Sakura soltou uma exclamação de tristeza e fez um biquinho. O que fez Syaoran achar que ela era realmente encantadora. 

Às vezes Syaoran ficava olhando Sakura, não se cansava de fitar aquela mulher, tão doce, tão linda, tão inocente. Por um momento os olhares se cruzaram, ficaram por algum tempo se fitando. Ele se sentia mergulhando em um belo mar verde, queria mergulhar naquele mar, queria estar tão perto daqueles olhos, daquele rosto, daquela boca. Enquanto ela sentia que daquele olhar vinha uma grande ternura e um outro sentimento que não soube identificar, se sentiu tentada a tocar aquele rosto perfeito, a se aproximar dele e tocar aqueles lábios com os seus. Virou-se e voltou a assistir o filme, envergonhada. 

Ao término do filme Sakura estava muito feliz, Gackt e Hyde estavam lindos. Parecia novamente uma adolescente falando sem parar de quanto os seus dois ídolos atuavam bem, que eram lindos e mais um monte de coisas que fez todos rirem. 

Foram tomar um café da tarde no jardim e conversavam sobre o filme e sobre outras coisas. Eriol falou baixo, para apenas Syaoran ouvir: 

- Você a ama, não? 

- Não entendo o que está falando. 

- Xiao, não se faça de desentendido. Você sabe de quem eu estou falando. 

- Se eu amo, o problema é meu. 

- Mas então, você a ama? 

- Se você sabe, por que pergunta? 

- Você sabe a resposta. Por que pergunta? – rebateu Eriol vitorioso. 

Ficaram várias horas conversando e andando pelo jardim, até que Syaoran e Sakura resolverem ir embora. Todos se despediram e Sakura entrou no carro de Syaoran. 

Os dois conversaram pouco durante o percurso, estavam um pouco envergonhados após o olhar intenso que trocaram. Syaoran a deixou em casa e ela se despediu, entrando. 

Tomou um banho demorado, colocou uma calça cargo cinza, uma regata alaranjada com desenhos em preto e um tênis cinza. Arrumou a bagunça que havia deixado antes de sair. Pegou seu Mitsubishi Endeavor e foi à casa de seu pai. Parou em frente à casa amarela e viu o carro de seu irmão e o de Yukito. Entrou e viu que todos, menos seu pai, estavam na sala. 

- Oi! 

- Tiaaaaa! – gritou Hideto indo abraçar Sakura, que se agachou e pegou o menino no colo. 

- Como foi a semana, hein? – perguntou Sakura. 

- Eu fui no cinema com o papai e com a mamãe. A televisão de lá é graaande! Desse tamanhão! – dizia o menino abrindo os braços. 

Todos na sala riram, Sakura viu Nakuru, Yukito e a filha deles Luna, fazia tempo que não via os amigos. 

- Nakuru, Yukito! Ai que saudades! Fazia tanto tempo que eu não os via. 

- Realmente, mas eu cuidando da Luna e o Yuki trabalhando tanto...- disse Nakuru. – Você acredita que ela grita mais que eu? E ela é tão linda, não é, Sakura? Ela tem os olhos do pai! Mas eu acho que ela é a minha cara! Se bem que nem todo mundo acha isso. 

Nakuru realmente não mudou nada, continuava faladeira e com aquele jeito de achar tudo fofo. 

- Posso pegá-la no colo? – perguntou Sakura. 

- Claro, Sakurinha! – Nakuru colocou Luna no colo de Sakura. 

- Ela é linda! – disse olhando para Luna. 

A menina tinha cinco meses, seus olhos eram claros como o de Yukito, mas os cabelos eram acaju como os de Nakuru. Sakura começou a conversar com a criança que soltou um sorrisinho. 

- Aiaiai! Que linda! 

- Lindo sou eu! – disse Hideto estufando o peito. 

Todos riram novamente, Hideto estava com ciúmes de Luna. 

- E é mesmo, Hideto! Deixa a Luna crescer mais um pouco que ela vai ficar babando por você! 

- Sério? – perguntou o menino, empolgado. 

- Sim. 

- Legal! – o menino saiu pulando pela sala. 

Sakura entregou Luna para Nakuru e foi para a cozinha, ver o pai. 

- Olá, pai. Hummm, que cheiro bom. 

- Olá, minha querida. Tudo bem? 

- Tudo! E com você? 

- Também. 

- Como estão as coisas aqui em casa? 

- Um tanto quanto vazias sem você, não devo mentir, mas eu me acostumo. 

- Desculpa, pai. 

- Por quê? 

- Por te deixar. 

- Você não me deixou! Só foi viver a sua vida, e é isso que todas as pessoas deveriam fazer: viver as suas vidas. 

- Obrigada por ser meu pai. 

- Eu que agradeço por você ser minha filha. 

- Precisa de ajuda, pai? 

- Só me ajude a levar as coisas para a mesa. 

- Claro! 

Após tudo pronto, todos agradeceram pela refeição e iam começar a comer quando Toya interrompeu, se levantando. 

- Bem, eu quero aproveitar esse momento para anunciar uma coisa muito importante. 

_Continua... _

Oioioi gente!! Desculpa pela demora de postar os capítulos, mas é que eu estou sem muita criatividade e agora as aulas começaram... então estou com menos tempo... 

Hohoho... pensaram o que da Sakurinha e do Syaoran, hein?? Seus pervertidos!! Hihihi (olha quem fala... ¬¬'''''''''') Aiaiai... esses dois são tão fofos... e para falar a verdade... até eu gostaria de estar nos braços do Syaoran... 

Pensou que era quem ia aparecer na casa da Sakura?? Hihi... mas era só o Toya... haha... adorei essas cortadas que ela deu nele... hihi... 

Gentem me desculpe... masss eu ADORO as roupas da fase "Crescent" (último álbum dele) do Gackt... eu acabo me inspirando nelas para as roupas do Syaoran... se não gostam me falem que eu mudo... 

Sim, Moon Child EXISTE é é REALMENTE um filme com o Gackt e o Hyde... estou louca para assistir esse filme, mas ele não chegou no Brasil e duvido que chegue T_T 

Ohhh nada escapa de Eriol... hahahahaha... 

Aiaiai... adoro esse garoto.. Hideto... hm... ele é tão fofo.... A Nakuru tem uma menininha... Luna... baseada no nome da filha do Sugi... perceberam que tudo na minha vida gira em torno do j-rock??? 

O que será que o Toya vai falar??? OHHHHH.... só no próximo capítulo... hihi 

Xauuu!! 

B-jokas da Rafa 

**Lara Gallas:** Obrigada, fico feliz que esteja gostando de algo que faço com tanto carinho... Calma! Calma!! Vai quebrar o teclado... Hahahaha, coitada da Meiling sempre acaba sendo um "obstáculo"... 

**Anna Li:** Aiaiai... que bomm... Obrigada... Hahaha... O Ken? Então pode levar o Shinya e o Mana de brinde!! 

**Sandor Yamato: **Bem, é como dizem: "Amigos, amigos, negócios à parte..." A Tomoyo... ia ser muito massa... vamos pensar nisso.... hihihihi... 

**Violet-Tomoyo: **O meu também!! Aiaiai... que emocionante.... sabe... a cada review seu eu fico tão feliz... muito obrigada pelo seu apoio... obrigada mesmo! Com um review desse não tem como eu parar... obrigada MEEEESMO... espero não decepcioná-la, vou dar o máximo, OK? 

**MeRRy-aNNe: **Tudo bem... Obrigada... Sabe como é... se juntar os dois agora vai perder a graça... hahahaha... 

**Hime: **Obrigada... hahaha, ta todo mundo querendo matar o Setsuna (inclusive eu... hahaha)... hahaha... goiabinhas... hahaha... aquelas cenas são ótimas... huahahaha... certo, certo, eu divido eles... realmente, foi por sua culpa que eu conheci aqueles deuses... OBRIGADAAAA. Tá, vamos dividir eles... se bem que não conseguimos isso até hoje... 

**Sayo Amakusa: **Ele é lindo, mas ordinário, fala sério... não tem um homem perfeito nesse mundo e, se tem, ele ainda não é perfeito, porque ainda não está ao meu lado... huahahaha.... Isso aí! Sakura e Syaoran, aí eu dou um trato no Setsuna (uma boa coleira) e pego ele para mim... MEUS HOMENS SIM! Mas seus e da Liara também, né? 


	5. Sempre, para sempre, eu te amo

**Vivendo no Limite **

Por B166ER 

**Capítulo 5 **

**_Sempre, para sempre, eu te amo _**

Kaho pigarreou alto e se levantou, enquanto Toya se sentava. 

- Eu irei anunciar uma coisa muito importante. – disse enfatizando a palavra "eu" – Senhor Fujitaka, Sakura, Yukito, Nakuru e Hideto – disse pausadamente cada nome. – Eu estou grávida! – falou sorrindo. 

- Oh! – Sakura que estava ao lado de Kaho se levantou e abraçou a cunhada. – Felicidades minha cunhada. – as lágrimas formaram nos olhos das duas – Isso é tão incrível! Faz-me lembrar de quando você contou que estava grávida do Hideto. É tão bom ver a família crescendo. 

- Pois é, Sakura, é incrível e maravilhoso ter um filho... você saberá disso quando tiver o seu. – respondeu Kaho. 

- Mas isso não será tão cedo. – intromete-se Toya. 

- Quem sabe? – perguntou Sakura. 

- Sakura! Não seja tão desajuizada a fazer isso! Ou eu mato o cretino! – Toya disse um tanto alterado. 

- Toya, você se estressa demais. – comentou Sakura – Tomara que esse filho não pegue o seu stress ou coitada da Kaho e do Hideto. 

Todos começaram a rir, Toya estava com cara de tacho. Ele abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes tentando rebater, mas acabou não falando nada, sem ter o que responder. Sua irmã estava incrivelmente invencível em conversas nesses últimos tempos. 

Hideto se aproximou da mãe e deu leves puxões em sua calça, para chamar a sua atenção. 

- Mamãe, isso quer dizer que eu vou ter um irmão pequenininho? – perguntou Hideto. 

- Isso mesmo, filho. – disse Kaho tentando adivinhar a reação do filho. 

- Mas eu não quero um irmão! Eu pedi uma bicicleta! – disse fazendo bico. 

- Hideto! – a mãe o olhou com cara feia. 

- Brincadeirinha! – ele riu e abraçou a mãe pelos joelhos. 

Depois de todos terem dado seus votos de felicidade, a "família" voltou a jantar. Todos conversavam animadamente durante a refeição, principalmente as mulheres, superanimadas com o novo bebê, que teria a grande sorte de nascer em uma família incrível como aquela. 

****** 

Após todos comerem Sakura e Nakuru tiraram a louça da mesa, enquanto Fujitaka servia uma gostosa torta que ele havia feito. 

Já era tarde da noite quando todos se foram, Sakura foi a última a sair, se despediu do pai com um abraço apertado, ainda sentia um pouco de saudades de morar com ele, ele sempre fora um pai e uma mãe para ela. De repente lágrimas rolaram dos olhos verdes de Sakura, seu pai a olhou, preocupado: 

- Algum problema, minha filha? 

- Não, só estava pensando o quanto você é maravilhoso, pai. 

- Imagina... 

- Você é sim, você sempre esteve comigo. Depois da morte da mãe você se tornou meu pai e minha mãe, eu sei que ela sempre está comigo, também, mas é que você cuidou de mim por você e por ela. 

Seu pai sorriu, comovido, abraçou a filha mais apertado. Mostrando todo o seu agradecimento por aquelas palavras. 

Tomoyo e Eriol estavam abraçados, deitados na cama dele. Ele afagava os cabelos dela, enquanto ela apenas curtia o momento. 

- Tomoyo... 

- Hm... 

- Eu te amo. 

- Eu também te amo, Eriol. 

Ela se virou, olhou dentro dos olhos dele, deparou-se com aquele azul, o mar que nunca se cansaria de olhar. Os olhos tão penetrantes, como se lessem a sua alma. Retirou uns fios que caíam sobre a testa dele, deslizando seus dedos pela sua face. 

Depositou um beijo sobre os lábios dele, encostou a cabeça em seu peito e fechou os olhos. Eriol beijou os cabelos dela, enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura. Ficou a observar aquele anjo que estava em seus braços, tivera a imensa sorte de tê-la encontrado. 

Ainda se lembrava do dia em que a vira pela primeira vez. Se fechasse os olhos conseguiria ainda ver a roupa que ela usava. A partir daquele dia sua vida mudou completamente. Antes era um conquistador na faculdade, um irresponsável, que não estava nem aí para seu curso, o que importava era a farra, era adrenalina, a curtição. 

Mas um dia, enquanto andava apressado pelo campus, atrás de um amigo para combinar uma festa, trombou com ela. Sentiu aquele perfume de magnólias, enquanto alguns livros se espalhavam pelo chão. Olhou para a pessoa com quem havia trombado. 

Ela era linda, tinha uma beleza que ele jamais vira, parecia a perfeição, uma diva. Os cabelos cacheados, negros, aqueles olhos azuis, mas tão diferente dos seus, aquela boca perfeita, tão bem desenhada. Estava com um vestido rosa claro, até os joelhos, de alças, com alguns babados na frente e na barra. 

- Desculpe-me, senhorita. 

- Não, tudo bem. 

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, o que Eriol teve a certeza de que ela era a mulher mais linda e mais doce da face da terra, e começou a pegar os livros. Ele abaixou-se para ajudá-la, pegou os livros do chão e entregou na mão dela. 

- Obrigada, senhor. – disse se despedindo. 

- Espere! – Eriol correu apressado até a moça, precisava saber quem era – Diga-me o seu nome. 

Ela se virou, seus cabelos acompanharam o movimento, tudo nela parecia mágico. 

- Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji. 

- Prazer, sou Eriol Hiiragizawa. Você é nova aqui, senhorita Daidouji? 

- É, sou. 

- Quer que eu acompanhe a senhorita? 

- Não, muito obrigada. Além do mais.. – ela olhou para o relógio – ...eu tenho que ir para a minha aula. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo. – ela se virou e continuou andando. 

- O prazer foi meu. – ele meio que gritou, vendo-a se distanciar. 

E agora ela estava ali em seus braços, parecia um sonho. Por mais difícil que tenha sido conquistá-la, havia valido a pena. Se tivesse uma chance de voltar atrás, faria tudo de novo, só para poder estar com ela. Imaginar-se sem ela era algo que ele não conseguiria, pois ela já estava marcada em seu coração, já era dona de seu corpo, da sua alma, do seu amor. 

**nakanaide.... **

**taisetsu ni omoukara yume ni todokanai **

**jikanwa boku ga umeteageru **

**_"Por favor não chore..." _**

**_Porque você é preciosa para mim _**

**_Eu preencherei o tempo _**

****

Ele começou a cantar. Estava fora de ritmo, mas o que importava naquele momento eram as palavras da música, era o que aquela letra passava para ele e que ele queria passar para Tomoyo, para o seu amor, para a mulher de sua vida. 

**kanashikute hitomi o tojitamamaja **

**kono ai wa mienai **

**namida wa iranaikara asu e ikou **

**_Se você está triste e fecha seus olhos, _**

**_Você não poderá ver esse amor _**

**_Você não precisa de lágrimas, vamos para o amanhã _**

Tomoyo ficou ouvindo Eriol cantar. A música era tão linda e a voz dele. Dava uma magia maior àquele momento. Ele era tudo o que sempre quis, tudo nele era perfeito, tudo era especial quando estava junto dele. 

**jonetsu no honnou kimi no te o ubatte **

**hashiridashitanara mou tomarenaiyo **

**_Instinto de paixão, eu seguro sua mão _**

**_Uma vez nós começamos a corrida, nós nunca pararemos _**

****

Ele mudara tanto desde quando eles se conheceram, nunca imaginara que conquistaria o garanhão da faculdade. Foi amor a primeira vista, mas ela já havia sido alertada sobre os "dotes" do Senhor Hiiragizawa. 

**ai o tsutaetai imasugu tsutaetai **

**kawaru koto no nai hakanai kimochi o..... **

**_Eu quero lhe falar que eu te amo, eu quero lhe falar agora _**

**_Este sentimento nunca mudará _**

****

Fora realmente difícil dispensá-lo várias vezes, mas necessário, pois agora ele era só dela. Agora a única mulher a quem ele realmente amava era ela, e isso a fazia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. 

**hanasanai **

**hanashitaku wa naikara kimidake o mamotte **

**donna toki demo soba ni iruyo **

****

**_"Eu nunca estarei sem você" _**

**_Eu não quero, eu quero te proteger _**

**_Eu estarei ao seu lado a qualquer hora _**

****

Sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo pela sua face. Poderia ficar a noite inteira ou até eternamente, ali, nos braços dele. Pois sabia que ele a protegeria, que sempre a apoiaria e porque não havia felicidade maior que estar com ele. 

**itsudatte nakitakunattara suguni **

**dakishime ni ikukara **

**namida no wake o boku ni kikaseteyo **

**_A qualquer hora se você precisar chorar _**

**_Eu irei confortá-la imediatamente _**

**_Me diga a razão de suas lágrimas _**

****

Eriol ficou observando Tomoyo, que estava em seus braços quando sentiu algo molhar seu peito. Ela estava chorando. Trouxe-a para perto e secou delicadamente as suas lágrimas. 

**jonetsu no honnou mou hitori janaiyo **

**itsumo itsumademo kimi o aishiteru **

**_Instinto de paixão, você não está sozinha _**

**_Sempre, para sempre, eu te amo _**

****

Ela abriu um lindo sorriso e ficou a olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele correspondeu, maravilhado com o sorriso mais lindo de toda a face da Terra. 

**asu o shinjitai futaride shinjitai **

**owaru koto no nai yume o kanaeyou **

**_Eu preciso acreditar no amanhã, _**

**_Eu preciso acreditar no amanhã com você _**

****

O rio e o mar dos olhares, se encontraram. Sendo atraídos um pelo outro, eles se aproximaram e Eriol ficou a acariciar o rosto dela, sem desviar o olhar. 

Os olhos dela voltaram a lacrimejar, tudo parecia tão irreal, mas sabia que aquilo era a pura realidade, a mais doce verdade. Mordeu o lábio e piscou algumas vezes, tentando não chorar. 

**jonetsu no honnou kimi no te o ubatte **

**ugokitashitakara mou tomaranaiyo **

**_Instinto de paixão, eu seguro sua mão _**

**_Vamos cumprir o sonho infinito _**

****

Ela mal sabia o que aquilo provocara em Eriol. Os lábios dela ficaram avermelhados, atiçando o desejo dele. Não entendia como ela podia ser tão pura e tão sensual ao mesmo tempo, parecia até provocação. 

**ai o todoketai imasugu todoketai **

**kawaru koto no nai afureru kimochi o **

**kimi ni..... **

**_Nós começamos a mudança, nós não pararemos mais _**

**_Eu quero lhe transmitir o meu amor, eu quero transmitir para você agora _**

**_Este sentimento transbordante por você nunca mudará _**

Aproximou-se colando seus lábios aos dela. Terminou de cantar as últimas palavras e a beijou. Um beijo doce, transmitindo para ela todo o seu amor. 

O beijo ficava cada vez mais intenso, cada um sedento do corpo do outro, o desejo crescendo. As roupas sendo despidas. Os dois se amaram ardentemente. 

***** 

Sakura chegou exausta a sua casa, já eram mais de oito horas. Normalmente chegava em casa lá pelas seis horas, mas hoje tivera uma reunião de professores. Tirou os sapatos, jogou a bolsa no primeiro sofá que viu e se deitou no sofá maior. 

Relaxou totalmente, tentando descansar. Fechou os olhos, estava realmente cansada e pensava se deveria ir ou não à corrida. Adormeceu ali mesmo. 

Acordou já eram mais de onze horas. Ficou ainda deitada, dominada pela preguiça. Seu estômago roncou, reclamando de fome. Levantou, se espreguiçou, prendeu os cabelos que estavam desarrumados e foi fazer um jantar. 

Após comer, deu uma arrumada na casa e foi tomar um banho. Ainda pensava se deveria ir à corrida hoje. Não queria rever Setsuna tão cedo, mas também não poderia deixar que ele estragasse a sua vontade de correr. Encostou a cabeça na parede e resolveu que não ia correr hoje. 

Saiu do banho, colocou um pijama e secou os cabelos. Estava um pouco triste por não ir, mas ainda não tinha forças para encarar Setsuna, não sabia se teria coragem de rejeitá-lo ou o que sentiria se ele a ignorasse. 

Preparou uma pipoca e foi assistir a um filme para tentar esquecer esse problema. O filme era um romance, uma péssima escolha, a cada cena muito romântica ela se debulhava em lágrimas. 

A campainha tocou, duas, três vezes, até Sakura perceber. Levantou raivosa do sofá, praguejando contra o ser que viera atrapalhá-la mais de onze da noite. Nem se importou que estava de pijama e abriu a porta. 

- Oi Sakura. 

Encarou a pessoa a sua frente. O que ele fazia em sua casa uma hora dessas? 

- Syaoran? Ahn, oi... 

Era incrível como ele estava sempre lindo. Camiseta em um tom de marrom escuro, jaqueta, calça e sapatos pretos e uma corrente comprida com um pingente retangular com cantos arredondados e uma cruz vazada no meio. 

- Desculpa aparecer por aqui a essa hora, mas é que eu queria saber se você ia correr. Só que estando de pijama, acho que você não vai, não é? 

- Pois é... 

- Você está bem? 

- Estou, por quê? 

- Seus olhos estão vermelhos... 

- É que eu estava assistindo a um filme... acabei chorando... – disse rindo – coisa de mulher... 

- Entendo... tenho quatro irmãs e uma prima que é como uma irmã para mim... Mas, eu vou indo... desculpa atrapalhar. – ele se virou, indo em direção ao seu carro. 

- Syaoran, espere! Eu vou... mas, você me espera? 

- Claro. Mas, eu não quero que você vá só porque eu vim... 

- Imagina, eu estava mesmo precisando de companhia para ir. Então entre, por favor. 

Syaoran entrou e Sakura o deixou na sala, enquanto trocava de roupa. Ele ficou a observar a casa, era realmente muito bonita. Logo ouviu os passos de Sakura descendo as escadas, ficou quase boquiaberto quando a viu. Ela sempre usava roupas muito sensuais para as corridas e essa não era diferente. 

O cabelo solto, jogado pra trás, dando um ar bagunçado, uma maquiagem leve, os lábios brilhando por causa do brilho labial, brincos, anéis e várias pulseiras pratas. Vestia mini-blusa preta, cavada, com zíper na frente, calça colada preta, cinto com várias voltas prata e uma bota preta com detalhes em prata. 

- Vamos? – perguntou ela. 

- Vamos. 

Ele se levantou e ,saiu, enquanto ela fechava a casa e pegava o seu carro. Os dois seguiram juntos. Ela realmente queria correr e já que Syaoran caíra do céu, resolveu que ia, tinha certeza que ele a ajudaria. Era seu amigo e já provara a ela que poderia confiar nele. 

**Educated with money **

**_Educado com dinheiro_****  
He's well dressed not funny **

**_Ele está bem vestido, não é engraçado_  
And not much to say in most conversations **

**_E não há muito para dizer na maioria das conversas_****  
But he'll put the bill in all situations **

**_Mas ele usará sua nota todas as situações_****  
'Cause he pays for everything **

**_Porque ele paga tudo _**

Começava a tocar Good Charlotte no rádio, ela aumentou o volume, adorava aquela banda. Olhou para ele, no carro detrás, sorriu maliciosamente tendo uma idéia. Ligou para o celular dele. 

- Está a fim de uma brincadeirinha? – disse em tom maroto. 

**Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money **

**_Garotas não gostam de garotos, as garotas gostam de carros e dinheiro_  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny **

**_Garotos irão rir das garotas quando elas não forem engraçadas _**

- Uma brincadeirinha? Talvez seja uma boa idéia. – respondeu entrando do jogo dela. 

- Então se prepare, Syaoran. – e desligou o telefone. 

**Paper or plastic, **

**_Papel ou plástico,_****  
Don't matter she'll have it **

**_Não importa ela terá isso_  
Vacations and shopping sprees these are a few of her favorite things **

**_Férias e compras exageradas, estas são algumas das coisas favoritas dela _**

Ela acelerou o carro e ultrapassou o carro da frente, depois trocou de pista, ficando na pista contrária. O motor roncava, o velocímetro mostrava o aumento da velocidade. 

**She'll get what she wants if she's willing to please **

**_Ela terá o que ela quer se ela estiver disposta para pedir_****  
His type of girl always comes with a fee **

**_O tipo dele de garota sempre fazem exigências_****  
Hey now there's nothing for free **

**_Ei agora não há nada de graça _**

Trocou novamente de pista e ultrapassou outro carro. Viu Syaoran atrás, seguindo-a colado. 

**Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money **

**_Garotas não gostam de garotos, as garotas gostam de carros e dinheiro_  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny **

**_Garotos irão rir das garotas quando elas não forem engraçadas _**

Logo Syaoran também ultrapassou os carros, tentando alcançar Sakura. Estava gostando da brincadeira, mas mostraria para ela que era melhor. 

**And these girls like these boys, like these boys like these girls **

**_E estas garotas gostam destes garotos, como estes garotos gostam destas garotas_  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris **

**_As garotas com os corpos como os garotos com Ferraris_****  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money **

**_Garotas não gostam de garotos, as garotas gostam de carros e dinheiro_  
  
**

Era como se os dois brincassem de pega-pega no asfalto, corriam velozmente, ultrapassando os carros, cruzando as pistas. Logo Syaoran ficou bem atrás do carro de Sakura, ele sorriu e ela o observou pelo retrovisor. 

**Let's go! **

**_Vamos! _**

Ele mudou de pista e acelerou o carro, ficando ao lado do de Sakura. 

- Prepare-se, Sakura! 

Ela olhou-o, intrigada, tentando descobrir o que ele faria. 

**Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money **

**_Garotas não gostam de garotos, as garotas gostam de carros e dinheiro_  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny **

**_Garotos irão rir das garotas quando elas não forem engraçadas_****  
And these girls like these boys, like these boys like these girls **

**_E estas garotas gostam destes garotos, como estes garotos gostam destas garotas_  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris **

**_As garotas com os corpos como os garotos com Ferraris_****  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money **

**_Garotas não gostam de garotos, as garotas gostam de carros e dinheiro_  
  
**

Ele observou a pista ao lado. Acelerou o carro, virou o volante com tudo, os pneus derraparam e cantaram alto. O carro deslizava pelo asfalto, deixando marcas. 

**All of these boys, and get all of these girls **

**_Todos estes garotos, pegarão todas estas garotas_****  
Are losing their souls in a material world **

**_Perdendo suas almas no mundo material_  
All of these boys, and get all of these girls **

**_Todos estes garotos, pegarão todas estas garotas_****  
Are losing their souls in a material world **

**_Perdendo suas almas no mundo material_  
  
**

Syaoran apenas sorria enquanto passava na frente do carro de Sakura. Ele continuou acelerando, vendo Sakura um pouco atrás. 

**All of these boys, and get all of these girls **

**_Todos estes garotos, pegarão todas estas garotas_****  
Are losing their souls in a material world **

**_Perdendo suas almas no mundo material_  
All of these boys, and get all of these girls **

**_Todos estes garotos, pegarão todas estas garotas_****  
Are losing their souls in a material world **

**_Perdendo suas almas no mundo material _**

Chegou no local da corrida e estacionou o carro. Sakura chegou minutos depois, parando próximo a ele. 

- Eu acho que eu ganhei, não? – perguntou ele, sorrindo com desdém. 

- Aquilo foi porque eu me distraí. – disse brincando. 

- Claro, claro. Os maus perdedores nunca assumem a derrota. – continuou a brincadeira. 

- Está bem, você venceu, mas só desta vez! – e sorriu. 

Sakura olhou para os lados e viu algo em que não acreditou. Piscou algumas vezes até crer no que seus olhos viam. As botas marrons, a calça marrom escuro, a camiseta branca com desenhos em cinza, as várias tiras de couro, algumas trançadas, formavam um cinto bem diferente, as pulseiras pratas e pretas e o colar com pingente de crucifixo. 

Ela ficou alguns segundos parada, ainda não crendo naquilo, caminhou até a pessoa ainda surpresa. 

- Tomoyo?

_Continua... _

Oi genteeee!! Certo, certo... eu demorei desta vez, mas eu nunca dei datas para os capítulos, exatamente por isso, porque eu escrevo várias, várias e várias vezes e se eu não acho que está bom eu escrevo novamente... sem contar que depois que minhas aulas começaram eu não estou tendo muito tempo... 

Mas falando sobre o capítulo... Bem a Kaho está grávida... a história está ficando cheia de crianças e espero poder colocar mais cenas da gravidez da Kaho e dessa família muito fofa que é o Toya, a Kaho, o Hideto e o bebê! Gente, estou fazendo uma pesquisa, quando vocês comentarem POR FAVOR, respondam: "O bebê da Kaho deve ser menino ou menina?" e mais outra: "O apelido do Hideto deve ser hide ou Hyde?" (Esses são, respectivamente, os apelidos de Hideto Matsumoto e Hideto Takarai). Só não garanto que o que eu colocar na história vai ser o resultado da pesquisa... 

Aiaiai... um romance beeem meloso... mas até que eu ADOREI... sabe, estou ansiosa para fazer as cenas românticas de Sakura e Syaoran... só não sei se os dois vão ficar juntos... vamos esperar o final, que eu não sei quando sai... ^_^ A tradução da música eu fiz através de uma tradução em inglês dela... o que conseqüentemente pode ter erros, se você percebeu algum me avise que eu arrumo!! A música é Jonetsu, do Kinki Kids. 

E quem vocês pensaram que surgiria no meio da noite, no dia da corrida na casa de Sakura? É claro que seria o tudo de bom Syaoran Li... E essa cena de usar o celular enquanto dirige é apenas fictícia, NÃO USE O CELULAR ENQUANTO DIRIGE!! Além de ser proibido pode acarretar acidentes terríveis! E a música que eu coloquei é Boys & Girls, do Good Charlotte, vale a pena ouvir, porque é muuuito boa, essa banda é style pacas! E o Billy (guitarrista) é lindoooo!!! 

Wou!! Tomoyo nas corridas... será que ela irá correr??? Só no próximo capítulo... Até lá!!! Ah e ME DEIXEM REVIEWSSSSSS!!!! 

AHHHH!! Feliz Páscoa para todos!!! 

B-jokas da Rafa 

**Violet-Tomoyo: **Oi amigaaa!! E sabe o que acontece toda vez que eu leio os seus comentários? Eu fico tão feliz!!! Fico muito grata pelas suas palavras, muito obrigada mesmo... é tão bom saber que uma coisa que eu escrevo com tanto carinho está sendo admirada por outras pessoas... obrigada mesmo... 

**Anna Lennox: **Nossa... não precisa exagerar, porque o que é lindo e maravilhoso é o seu fic!!! Ou melhor, os seus fics... amiga você é super-talentosa, fico muito feliz de receber um elogio seu... Uau!!! São os tipos atuais de garotos que me atraem... punks, góticos e roqueiros... 

**Sandor Yamato: **Muito obrigada pelos elogios, e se você gosta de surpresas, ainda vem muuuuitas por aí... Gostou desse capítulo? Uma mistura de adrenalina e romance... só para balancear um pouco... 

**Jenny-Ci: **Nossa... mais uma fera comentando aqui... estou tão feliz... obrigada pelo comentário... e obrigada pela ajuda... 

**Doidinha-kathy: **Eu amooo o Hyde... além de muuuitos outros j-rockers... E aí? Conseguiu assistir o Moon Child?? Ah... eu tenho que arrumar depois essa coisa do dinheiro, obrigada pelo toque! 

**MeRRy-aNNe: **É, os dois são muuito lindos... e bem, agora você já sabe o que o Toya ia falar... surpresa? Acho que não... mas tuuudo bem... E fico muuuito feliz em saber que você ta curtindo a fic... B-jokitasss 

**Hime: **Huahaha... então você pensou besteira, né? Huahahaha... pelo menos o Yuki apareceu, né? Bem, eu tenho trailers... e fotos... então dá para se supor algumas coisas... Hahahaha... de nada, que bom que você gostou de eu ter usado os NOSSOS amados... Para falar a verdade eu não curto muito o Yukito... B-jokasss.... 

**Kirisu-chan: **Não, tudo bem... eu também ando meio sem tempo... eu entendo... E muito obrigada pela sugestão, eu adorei e por isso coloquei na história... e realmente, que inveja!!! Noussa.... você acertou em cheio... PARABÉNS!! B-jokasss 


	6. A um passo mais perto do limite

**Vivendo no Limite **

Por B166ER

**Capítulo 6 **

**_A um passo mais perto do limite _**

****

Não podia acreditar que era sua prima, sua doce e delicada prima. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Tinha dito que não gostava de corridas.

- Tomoyo! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Boa noite para você também, Sakura. E não é óbvio?

- Você vai correr? – perguntou espantada.

- Não! Eu vim ver você correr.

- Que susto Tomoyo, pensei que você fosse correr...

- Mas se eu fosse correr, o problema seria meu!

- Ok, Tomoyo, não vamos brigar. É que eu me preocupo com você.

- Eu também me preocupo com você, mas mesmo assim você corre.

- Está bem. Mas Eriol, se acontecer alguma coisa com a minha prima, te juro, eu te quebro ao meio!

- Opa! Se for para bater no Eriol, eu ajudo. - diz Syaoran chegando perto do grupo - Sakura, vamos que já estão arrumando os carros.

- Claro! Se cuidem vocês dois.

- Pode deixar, ninguém cuida da Tomoyo melhor que eu. - diz Eriol dando um beijinho em Tomoyo.

- Assim espero. - comenta Sakura caminhando ao lado de Syaoran.

Os quatro corredores estavam alinhados. Sakura no Mitsubishi Eclipse, Syaoran no Toyota Supra, Toshiya no Mazda RX-7 e Yoshiki no Nissan Skyline. Setsuna passou recolhendo o dinheiro, quatro mil e quinhentos de cada um. Passou ao lado do carro de Sakura e se debruçou sobre ele. "Mas é um descarado mesmo!"

- Oi, Sakurinha.

- Kinomoto para você, senhor Mudou. - entregou o dinheiro, sem olhar para Setsuna.

- Qual o problema, Sakurinha? - deslizou a mão pelo rosto dela.

O toque daqueles dedos, o calor que sentia, o perfume que vinha de Setsuna, tudo a deixava atordoada, era tentador demais.

- Você. - e afastou a mão dele - Me deixe em paz, está bem?

Setsuna se afastou do carro atordoado, Sakura nunca o havia olhado daquela forma. Nenhuma mulher o dispensara daquela maneira, depois conversaria com Sakura. Parou na frente dos carros, olhou para Ken, que lhe deu o sinal. Tudo pronto.

- Todos preparados? Três, dois, um. Já!

Syaoran acelerou o carro, partindo em segundo lugar, logo atrás de Sakura. Yoshiki em terceiro e em último Toshiya. Sakura entrou na curva à direita, vendo no retrovisor a multidão se afastando. Acelerou o carro, mudou de marcha, adorava ouvir os sons do carro: o ronco do motor, os estalidos dos pedais e da marcha. Uma música que ia compondo aos poucos, junto com a dança do carro no asfalto.

Fez a curva à esquerda, continuando em linha reta. As luzes das casas estavam apagadas, realçavam-se apenas alguns outdoors ou postes de luz, era uma cidade pacata quando não havia corridas.

Sakura estava em primeiro desde o começo, olhou à sua frente uma rotatória, passou reto por ela, na direção contrária. Sentiu o chão subindo, assustou-se e virou rapidamente o volante, desviando de bater em uma árvore. Após o susto começou a rir, quase entrara dentro da pracinha.

Olhou no retrovisor Syaoran passando pelo mesmo modo que ela na rotatória, mas desviando antes da pracinha. Fez a curva à esquerda e logo uma à direita. Syaoran se aproximava cada vez mais. Continuou, aproveitando a reta para acelerar ainda mais o carro.

Syaoran observou Sakura fazendo a curva à esquerda e percebeu um posto de gasolina na esquina. Entrou rapidamente por ele, voltando à pista ao lado de Sakura. Os frentistas ficaram parados, olhando o carro que se distanciava em alta velocidade.

Olhou para a ruiva no carro ao lado, ela estava concentrada na pista, rosto sério, lábios contraídos. Não conseguia parar de apreciá-la, de desejá-la. "A corrida, Syaoran!" Voltou-se para a pista, fez a curva à direita, cada vez mais em cima do carro de Sakura.

Sakura terminou a curva e acelerou, entrando com o carro na frente do de Syaoran. O viu contrair o rosto e tentar ultrapassá-la. Entrou à esquerda e viu Syaoran ir à direita. Logo atrás vieram Yoshiki e Toshiya. Por que diabos Syaoran tinha entrado na pista errada?

Syaoran subiu uma rampa, atropelando o cavalete à sua frente. Virou novamente à direita entrando em uma ruela escura. Acelerou na reta, virando à esquerda. Entrou no trevo, acelerou novamente, soltando um NOS. Olhou pelo retrovisor o carro de Sakura metros atrás. Ela sorriu, num misto de incredulidade e surpresa.

Sakura alcançou Syaoran, ficando os dois lado a lado, novamente. A duzentos metros uma linha de trem. Aceleraram ao ouvirem o apito. O trem se aproximava cada vez mais e mais. Syaoran apertou forte o volante, rangeu os dentes, tinha que dar tempo era agora ou nunca.

Os carros passaram pela linha de trem, Sakura olhou para o lado, o trem estava muito próximo. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos. Abriu-os, tinha passado. Ouviu os pneus dos outros corredores derraparem ao terem ficado para trás.

Syaoran e Sakura continuavam lado a lado, um lutando para ultrapassar o outro. Fizeram a curva à direita, os pneus derrapando, os carros quase perdendo o controle. A corrida estava acabando, só mais alguns metros.

Syaoran jogou o carro para cima do de Sakura, ativando mais um NOS. Sentiu-se sendo empurrado com força para trás. Estreitou os olhos, fixando-os na linha de chegada. A vitória cada vez mais perto, mais próxima.

Ultrapassou a linha e deu um cavalo-de-pau. Sorriu, ganhara a corrida, sim, ganhara a corrida. Desceu do carro ouvindo a algazarra do público. Várias pessoas aproximaram-se do carro, todos gritavam, aplaudiam. Sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro, virou-se para trás e viu Sakura sorrindo.

- Parabéns.

- Obrigado.

- Você mandou bem.

- Você também.

- Não tanto quanto você.

- Obrigado.

- Pára de agradecer!

Os dois sorriram, nem pareciam adversários. Sakura percebeu um brilho diferente nos olhos de Syaoran, como uma chama acesa, tão mágico. Foi se aproximando dele.

- Syaoran Li.

Sakura olhou para o lado e viu Setsuna se aproximando. Sentiu uma estranha sensação, respirou profundamente, não poderia enganar-se de novo, não iria sofrer novamente.

- Parabéns pela vitória, e aqui está o seu prêmio. – entregou o dinheiro nas mãos de Syaoran.

Ao pegar o prêmio das mãos de Setsuna, Syaoran o encarou, sentia uma enorme repulsa por aquele homem. Seus olhos flamejaram, assim como os de Setsuna. Dava para sentir a tensão no ar. Setsuna olhou para Sakura antes de afastar-se e ela apenas desviou o olhar, nunca mais seria enganada por ele.

--

Syaoran acordou tarde, afinal, tinha ido dormir de madrugada por causa da corrida. Tomou um banho, colocou um roupão e foi tomar café.

- Boa-tarde, senhor Li.

- Boa-tarde, Wei.

Syaoran olhou para o relógio, eram mais de duas da tarde. Pegou o jornal e começou a folheá-lo enquanto comia.

- Sua noiva ligou hoje cedo. – disse Wei.

- Meiling?

- Claro.

- E o que ela disse? Ou melhor, gritou.

- Disse que é para o senhor ligar, porque não se importa mais com ela que é a sua noiva e exige que o senhor seja mais atencioso com ela.

- Deus! Era só essa que me faltava! Meiling sabe muito bem que eu não sou noivo dela porque quero, só aceitei por causa do clã. Meiling é uma irmã pra mim! Eu já disse isso tantas vezes...

- Senhor, Meiling te ama.

- Eu também a amo, mas não da mesma forma que ela. Ela seria muito mais feliz se encontrasse alguém que a amasse da forma como merece e não ficar fazendo escândalo por mim, como faz.

- Se me permite, senhor, posso dar-lhe um conselho?

- Claro, Wei.

- Tente olhar Meiling além de uma prima, não deves negar que é uma mulher muito bela e atraente, com todo o respeito. Se o senhor desse uma chance, apenas tentasse amá-la da forma que achas que ela merece, com certeza, o futuro casamento de vocês iria ser muito menos penoso.

- E eu não tentei, Wei? Juro-te que eu tentei, mas não dá.

- O senhor ama outra?

- Creio que sim.

- Realmente, a senhorita Kinomoto é uma pessoa especial.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu vi no jeito que o senhor a trata, jamais trataste uma mulher daquela forma. Eu o conheço, senhor.

- Não sabia que estava tanto na cara assim. – ele riu serenamente – Mas nós dois nunca daremos certo, por mais que eu queira.

- E por que não?

- Por causa do meu noivado, do clã. Se apenas soubessem que eu tenho um caso com uma mulher não pertencente ao clã, iriam atormentar a vida de Sakura, são capazes até de lhe fazerem mal e eu não quero que nada de ruim lhe aconteça. Bem, mas agora eu vou trabalhar, já folguei demais.

- Até mais tarde, senhor.

- Até, Wei.

Syaoran entrou em seu NSX Coupé 3.2 e foi para a empresa onde trabalhava. Entrou no prédio, estacionou o carro na garagem e pegou o elevador. Vigésimo quinto andar. Entrou no amplo salão. Sua secretária, Rina, o cumprimentou e foi atrás dele dando recados. Abriu a grande porta de sua sala.

A sala era ampla, de um lado uns sofás e uma mesa com drinques, do outro, uma estante com livros. Em frente à porta uma enorme mesa, com um computador, um telefone e pilhas de papéis, pastas, arquivos, documentos e fichários.

- Parece-me que estas pilhas nunca diminuem. – comentou Syaoran.

- O senhor entendeu? – perguntou Rina.

- Ah, acho que sim, mas você deixou tudo anotado, não? – na verdade não tinha ouvido nada do que ela havia dito.

- Claro, está tudo ao lado do telefone.

- Obrigada, agora pode retirar-se.

- Com licença. – e saiu.

- Droga, estou cansado destas papeladas.

- Então deveria trabalhar mais para acabar logo com elas. – comentou Takeshi Kaneshiro, o vice-presidente da empresa e também primo de Syaoran, entrando na sala.

- Já não te disse para bater na porta? – disse Syaoran.

- Ah, não precisamos de tanta formalidade assim, já somos bastante íntimos para isso, Xiao. – Takeshi sentou-se na cadeira à frente da mesa de Syaoran e colocou os pés em cima dela.

- Você não tem nada para fazer?

- Não, já terminei o meu serviço.

- "timo. – ele pegou uma das pilhas e jogou em cima de Takeshi - Pode ir fazendo estas coisas para mim então.

- Com todo o prazer, senhor presidente da empresa. – disse sarcástico e com tom de desânimo.

- Que é isso, o prazer é todo meu. – Syaoran riu com sarcasmo.

- Folgado. – e saiu levando a pilha de papéis.

- Uma a menos.

Ele encarou as outras duas pilhas de papéis que ainda restavam. Pegou as folhas com as anotações e começou a ler. Avisos de reunião, propostas para serem analisadas, lembretes de coisas a fazer, reservas de restaurante. Parou um instante e voltou a ler um recado: "Analisar a proposta das Empresas Daidouji para...".

- Daidouji, já ouvi falar neste nome. - comentou Syaoran, franzindo a testa. – Ah! Claro, é o sobrenome da prima da Sakura, será que tem algo a ver?

Terminou de olhar os recados e começou a trabalhar. Ficou até altas horas da noite lendo vários papéis.

Largou o que estava lendo na mesa, esfregou os olhos, olhou as horas.

- Uma e treze da manhã, estou moído.

Levantou-se da cadeira, se espreguiçou e saiu da sala. Chegou em casa e foi tomar um banho, depois se jogou na cama e dormiu. Sonhou com Sakura.

- Senhor Li, Meiling está gritando sem parar ao telefone e disse-me que se eu não o acordasse e a deixasse falar com o senhor... – ouviam-se gritos do telefone.

- Certo, já entendi, Wei. Dê-me o telefone.

- Desculpe-me, Senhor. – disse Wei se retirando.

- Pronto, Meiling.

- XIAO!

Syaoran afastou o telefone do ouvido, mesmo que o deixasse a metros de distância, daria para ouvir perfeitamente o que ela dizia. Não sabia o que era pior, ser acordado cedo após um dia cansativo de trabalho ou ouvir a lamúria de Meiling. Sempre a mesma coisa, sempre as mesmas reclamações, sempre os mesmos escândalos. "Por que ela não cresce?".

- E desde ontem que eu estou tentando falar com você! Por quê você não atendeu a telefone ontem na empresa? Por que você não me ligou?

**I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
You'll find that out anyway  
Just like before... **

**_Não dá mais pra agüentar  
Estou dizendo tudo que já disse antes  
Todas essas palavras não fazem sentido  
Encontrei felicidade na ignorância  
Quanto menos ouço, menos você fala  
Você vai descobrir isso de qualquer jeito  
Exatamente como antes_**_  
  
_

- Meiling, já estou farto de suas frescuras! Já te disse milhões de vezes que eu vim para o Japão TRABALHAR! Eu não posso ficar te ligando sempre, eu ligo para todos quando eu posso. Sabe, acho melhor nós cancelarmos o nosso noivado. Você precisa de um tempo pra relaxar, precisa fazer amigos, se desprender um pouco do Clã! E eu preciso de um tempo na minha vida, não dá para continuar esse noivado forçado... Do jeito que nós vamos isso não vai dar certo!

- Você está rompendo o nosso noivado? Está me dispensando? – perguntou transtornada.

**Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break **

**_Tudo o que me diz  
(me leva a um passo mais perto do limite  
e estou a ponto de explodir)  
Preciso de espaço para respirar  
(porque estou a um passo mais perto do limite  
e a ponto de explodir)_**

- Chega de teatrinho, Meiling. Sabe como eu fui contra o nosso noivado, você sempre foi como uma irmã pra mim, e ainda é!

- Xiao, você nunca deu realmente valor ao meu amor. – disse com voz chorosa.

- Eu sei desde pequeno que você me ama, mas eu não sou capaz de retribuir esse amor, não sou a pessoa certa para você. Está mais do que na hora de você se livrar dessa paixão antiga e tentar achar alguém que realmente te ame. – tentou parecer o mais calmo possível.

- Então, termina assim?

- Sim.

**I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again  
Just like before... **

**_Acho que as respostas não são muito claras  
Queria encontrar uma forma de desaparecer  
Todos esses pensamentos não fazem sentido  
Encontrei felicidade na ignorância  
Nada parece ir embora  
Outra e outra vez  
Exatamente como antes_**_  
  
_

- Então me diga, por favor, quem é a garota que você encontrou.

- Não fique imaginando coisas, Meiling!

- Xiao... Prometo-te que eu não vou fazer nada, não vou falar nada para ninguém...

- Eu sei, Meiling, que você jamais seria capaz de fazer uma maldade dessas, mas as paredes têm ouvidos.

- Tens razão. Boa sorte, Xiao.

- Me desculpe, Meiling.

- Melhor sofrer agora do que nos arrependermos depois... Tchau, Xiao.

- Tchau, Meiling.

Desligou o telefone e foi tomar café, sentou-se à mesa, enquanto Wei o servia.

- O senhor terminou com ela?

- Sim.

- Os anciãos vão ficar furiosos.

- Eu sei. Por favor, Wei, não me lembre mais disto, minha cabeça está explodindo. Traga-me um remédio, por favor.

--

Sakura foi buscar Hideto na creche, iria cuidar do garoto no fim de semana, pois o pai de Kaho estava doente e Toya andava trabalhando muito. Assim, sobrou para a tia. Mas ela nem se importava, adorava o garoto.

Chegou em frente à creche e quando o menino a viu, correu até ela e a abraçou com força. A professora virou-se assustada e foi até o menino.

- A Kaho avisou-lhe que eu viria pegar o Hideto, não? – perguntou Sakura notando a preocupação da professora.

- Ah, você é a senhorita Sakura? – perguntou mais relaxada.

- Isso mesmo. – ela sorriu - Hide, vá buscar a sua bolsa.

- Desculpe-me, mas é que me assustei quando vi Hideto saindo. – disse encabulada.

- Não se preocupe, eu entendi. – sorriu docemente.

Logo o menino apareceu com a bolsa nas costas pulando, com um enorme sorriso. Pegou a mão da tia e saiu fazendo pose, como se quisesse dizer para os outros "Olha como a minha tia é linda!".

- O que você quer fazer, Hide?

- Tomar sorvete!

- Agora? E a janta? – o menino fez cara de quem estava pensando.

- Então a gente vai comer lanche e depois toma sorvete!

- Você só quer comer porcaria! Moleque esperto! Mas então vamos tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa pra gente sair, certo?

- Legal!

Os dois estavam na lanchonete, já haviam comido os lanches e agora tomavam sorvete. Hideto tomava um banana-split e Sakura um sundae.

- E como foi na creche hoje, Hide?

- Legal, a gente brincou com massinha. Eu fiz um dinossauro com a minha e ele ficou deste tamanhão! – mostrou abrindo os braços.

- Nossa! Que grande! – comentou Sakura fazendo cara de espantada.

- Todo mundo ficou com medo, mas aí eu falei pra eles que ele era mansinho.

- E ele é?

- É sim. É só dar comida pra ele que ele fica quietinho.

- E você deu comida pra ele?

- Claro, né, tia?

- Ainda bem.

Sakura sorria, aquele garoto era muito esperto e tinha uma criatividade enorme. Passou a mão pelos cabelos dele. Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e passou a observar o lugar quando viu uma pessoa entrando: Syaoran.

Ela ficou olhando para ele, que estava de terno, calça e sapato social. Totalmente arrumado, menos o cabelo, que não parava no lugar. Ele a olhou e sorriu, cumprimentando-a ao passar perto:

- Oi, Sakura.

- Olá, Syaoran. – respondeu sorridente.

- Quem é o menino? – perguntou curioso.

- Ah, é meu sobrinho, Hideto Kinomoto. Hide, este aqui é Syaoran Li.

O menino cumprimentou Syaoran, virou-se para Sakura e sorriu.

- Tia, eu já terminei, eu posso ir brincar no parquinho?

- Pode sim, mas tome cuidado.

- Está bem, tia. – o menino saiu correndo entre as mesas e foi para o parquinho que ficava anexo à lanchonete.

- Não adianta nada avisar. – ele ficou olhando o menino sair – Está sozinho, Syaoran?

- É, estou. Eu não estava com vontade de jantar em casa e resolvi passar aqui para comprar algo.

- Gostaria de me fazer companhia? – esticou a mão, mostrando uma cadeira perto dela.

- Não irei incomodar?

- Se fosse eu não teria convidado.

- Então eu aceito.

Sentou-se e pediu um lanche para a garçonete. Os dois ficaram conversando enquanto comiam. Sakura virava-se de minuto em minuto para olhar Hideto no parquinho.

- Você gosta muito deste garoto, não?

- Demais, ele é meu único sobrinho, quer dizer, por enquanto.

- Por que por enquanto?

- Minha cunhada está grávida.

- Já sabe o sexo?

- Ainda não, ela ainda está com um mês e pouco.

- Ah, sim.

Os dois ficaram conversando até que Hideto voltou, dizendo que estava cansado e queria ir embora. Sakura despediu-se de Syaoran e pegou Hideto no colo para levá-lo para casa.

- Você veio de carro? – perguntou Syaoran.

- Não, vim a pé. Aqui fica apenas a cinco quarteirões de casa.

- Não quer que eu te leve?

- Olha, com o peso desse garoto, acho que vou aceitar.

- Então vamos.

Syaoran abriu a porta do carro para ela e Hideto sentou-se no banco de trás. Enquanto dirigia, Syaoran tentou puxar papo com o menino.

- A Sakura me disse que você vai ganhar um irmão, Hideto.

- É sim.

- Sabe, eu tenho quatro irmãs mais velhas.

- Quatro? Nossa, tio, é muita menina.

Syaoran sorriu, Hideto o havia chamado de tio, se ele fosse marido de Sakura ele seria realmente tio do garoto "Pare de ficar pensando besteira, Syaoran!".

- Pois é, quando eu era pequeno eu não gostava muito, mas eu tive que me acostumar.

- Mas não é chato ter um monte de irmãs?

- Não é, não.

- Mentiroso. – o garoto disse rindo.

- Certo, você me pegou, às vezes é meio chato.

Syaoran parou o carro em frente à casa de Sakura e se despediu dela e do menino. Viu os dois acenarem enquanto ia embora. Sakura era uma pessoa doce e meiga e tratava o garoto com tanto carinho, com certeza seria uma boa mãe.

- Ah, Sakura, queria que você me amasse. – lamentou.

Sakura trocou Hideto e o colocou na cama para dormir. Cobriu-o com a coberta e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Boa noite, Hide.

- Boa noite, tia.

_Continua... _

olha... vou começar...

**mas como? **

**Ok **

eu comento e você também comenta...

**ok, ok. se segurando pra não falar MUITA besteira **

huahahaha

O Comentário Maravioooso

Por B166ER e Hime Hayashi

Oi Gente!!! Aiai... o que será que a Sakura e o Hideto vão aprontar juntos???** Hm... Na minha opinião eu acho que o garoto vai bancar o cupido e Li e Sakura terminam no maior love. lendo a mente da dona do fic **EI! Que coisa é essa?? Telepatia? Saia da minha mente! indo buscar uma melancia para pôr na cabeça** Não, hentai agora não! continuando lendo** Hentai? Onde, onde, onde???** Ai socorro, chega, chega. Não quero continuar lendo essas cenas da sua cabeça. ** EI! Sabia que isso era de um lugar peculiar... Mas vamos continuar...** Onde?** Onde o que? O comentário, está todo mundo olhando! olha pro povo na frente da tela** Ok, ok, continue com sua mente depra... privilegiada** ignorando... Respira Rafaela, 1,2,1,2...

"Ah, Sakura, queria que você me amasse " Syaoran... olha, a Sakura não te quer... eu te amo e estou totalmente à disposição...** Oferecida. ¬¬ Além de querer roubar todos os meus maridos ainda quer o Syaoran? Saiba que ele tem outro destino. **Aqui quem manda sou eu tentando esconder as rebeliões dos personagens e a fic é minha, se eu quiser eu... eu... Syaoran! Onde você pensa que vai??? O que? Como assim? Volta aqui!! Li me ajuda!! O Xiao tá fugindo revoltado por que o personagem dele só chupa dedo** AHAHAHAHAHAahaha.. vendo o olhar bravo da Rafa er... Então, né.... Hm.... **

O Hideto está cada vez mais fofo, não acham??** Claro, o hide foi idéia minha escondendo. **Idéia sua! Claro que não!! Estou sendo plagiada!! Alguém me socorre!! aparece o Axl Rose lindão **Meus advogados. Estalando os dedos e vendo aparecer 5 homens de terno atrás E Die (que aparece do nada, né? XD), fale pra ela que sente verdadeiramente. **

**Die: Eu-Te-Odeio. **

**Bwhahaha **

DIE??? NÃÃÃÃOOOO!! Isso é jogo sujo!!! Rafaela se joga aos pés de Die AMOOOR!!

Die: Estou farto de você, garotinha.

Die, desculpa, eu sei que errei ao te trocar pelos roqueiros americanos... me perdoe!!

Die: NUNCA!

Axl: É assim? Seu amor é ele?? Então eu vou dar um jeito nisto. Se preparando para simular Used to Love her, isto é, "Eu costumava amá-la, mas tive que matá-la/ Ei tive que colocá-la à seis pés abaixo do chão" SOCORROOO!!!** Viu? Viu? É isso que dá. Acaba aí. Morta. Falida.** Buááá!!

Aparecendo do nada... Vamos voltar à fic... O Li terminou com a Meiling!! Não é demais?? Como eu sou má... Ah, sem esquecer que a música é One Step Closer do Linkin Park, que eu cortei os "Cala a boca"** Cortou? Ai, ficaria tão bom... E o Li fez a coisa certa. Veja que homem inteligente. Ele tinha acabado de acordar e já estava com a cabeça no lugar, não é magnífico?** Claro! Por que o Li é o Li! E além do mais ele já estava de saco cheio... coitado...

Gostaram do Takeshi Kaneshiro?? Ele foi baseado num ator que é o "Garoto Onimusha", foi nele que se inspiraram para fazer o Samanosuke do Onimusha... OK desculpem-me por deixar você boiando, mas é só procurar por coisas sobre o Takeshi que vocês não entender...** O Samanosuke é lindão espero que você também não o queira. **Ele já é meu! Mas eu divido, eu não sou possessiva como algumas pessoas aqui...** Não precisa falar mal da Sayo assim... XD Bom, mas eu sou possessiva e ciumenta sim. ;; Vocês não me compreendem.... indo embora** HEEEEI! Nós temos que terminar isso... EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ!!!** Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas com uma condição.** Que condição?** Irmã, abandone seus bens materiais, essa sua vida mundana e venha para a luz... Aqui, um lugar onde você só irá escrever fics ininterruptamente pro resto da sua vida iluminada....** Tentada... começando a jogar tudo... hora que vai jogar Axl olha para ele EU NÃO POSSO! NÃO CONSIGO... É MAIS FORTE QUE EU abraça Axl** Então chega. Você não tem salvação. desligando o aparelho de gelo seco e os holofotes FUI! **OHH... tudo bem... eu tenho o Axl mesmo... indo embora...

FIM

Agradecimentos à Liara que me ajudou e me suportou por um tempão, por me ajudar a continuar a fic, por revisá-la e por me ajudar nesse comentário (que fizemos às uma e pouco da manhã do dia 23/07) miguxa muito, muito, muito, muuuuito obrigada... Obrigada também à MeRRy-aNNe que também revisou a fic, e que me agüentou... E a você que leu até aqui, agora só mais um passo: DEIXA UM COMENTÁRIO E DEIXA UMA GAROTA FELIZ MAIS FELIZ AINDA!!

Obrigada à MeRRy-aNNe, à Violet-Tomoyo e àHime Hayashi que opinaram quanto ao apelido do Hideto... ficou Hide... obrigada a vocês...

Mas vamos aos comentários...

**Anna Lennox: **Ai, obrigada pelos elogios... fico feliz que você tenha gostado... Maravilhoso?? Nossa... muito, muito, muito obrigada mesmoooo TT (emocionadérrima). Você namorou com gótico? Que rox!!!

**MeRRy-aNNe: **Tudo de bom o Li é com certeza!! Não foi desta vez que a Tomoyo correu, mas quem sabe na próxima? Sim, a Sakura e o Li são demais!! E ah, desculpa pela demora... (envergonhada para de mentir, você não está com vergonha coisa alguma... Ok, ok... sou cara-de-pau mesmo...)

**Violet-Tomoyo: **AHH!! Obrigadaaa! E eu já disse milhões de vezes que adoro os seus comentários... eles são inspiradores, você me dá mó força... Muito, muito, muito obrigada mesmo pelos comentários e também devo dizer que o quinto foi o meu capítulo preferido até agora... E ai... eu fiquei meio temerosa com o romance, mas depois dos elogios, acho que talvez eu tenha algum futuro... hihi... E pode comentar um monte, eu adoro ler... pode escrever o tanto que você quiser e um tanto depois que você cansar... huahaha... que maldade...

**Doidinha-Kathy: **Obrigada, talvez ela seja realmente diferente, mas é graças as outras fics que eu tive empolgação de escrever... Realmente, o Hyde é o Hyde... quando você assistir ao Moon Child me avisa??

**Kirisu-chan: **Seria uma boa idéia você virar adivinha, você ganharia uma boa grana! E aí era a Tomoyo, o que chou??

**Hime Hayashi: **Oi Liiii... desculpa por não ter avisado... Huahaha, ainda bem que pelo menos você libera o Li, mas a Sakura não ela é muito ciumenta... Pois é, ficou Hide...

Obrigada a todos, b-jokass da Rafa!!


	7. Um dia no parque

**Vivendo no Limite **

Por B166ER

**Capítulo 7 **

**_Um dia no parque _**

Sakura e Hideto desenhavam na sala. Haviam papéis, lápis, tudo espalhado pelo chão e pela pequena mesa de centro da sala onde os dois estavam sentados.

- Tia, olha o meu desenho. – ergueu a folha que acabara de pintar.

- Nossa, que lindo! O casal é seu pai e sua mãe?

- Não, tia! É você e o tio Syaoran.

No desenho havia uma mulher e um homem de mãos dadas e um coração em volta de ambos.

- Da onde você tirou essa idéia, Hide? – perguntou intrigada.

- Eu vi vocês dois juntos. – disse simplesmente.

- Aonde? – assustou-se.

- Na lanchonete.

- Mas nós dois estávamos conversando, como amigos. – explica.

- Eu gosto da minha amiga, por que você não gosta do tio Syaoran? – pergunta como se fosse algo simples.

- Por que é diferente, Hide.

- Não é não, tia! Você é garota, ele é garoto. – diz ele, surpreendendo Sakura.

- Mas e se ele tiver uma mulher? – pergunta Sakura, certa que desta vez ganharia de Hideto.

- Acho que não. – responde prontamente.

- E por que não?

- Porque eu acho, ué.

Hideto voltou a desenhar, Sakura colocou os cotovelos na mesa e apoiou o rosto nas mãos. Gostava muito de Syaoran. Ele era uma pessoa maravilhosa, um amigo pra qualquer hora, mas será que o que sentia por ele era só amizade? "Claro que sim, oras, ele é um grande amigo, apenas um grande amigo" tentava enganar a si mesma, mas tentar enganar o coração é a mesma coisa que discutir com uma parede. De repente o telefone toca, tirando Sakura de seus devaneios. Ela se levanta e vai atendê-lo.

- Sakura?

- Olá, Kaho, como está seu pai?

- É a mamãe, tia? – Hideto pergunta, Sakura afirma com a cabeça.

- Ele está melhor. É apenas um resfriado, mas sabe como é na idade dele, qualquer coisinha pode ser perigoso, é melhor cuidar.

- Pois é. Mas que bom que ele está melhor.

- E como está o Hideto? Dando muito trabalho?

- Claro que não. Ele está aqui perto, quer falar com ele?

- Quero sim, Sakura, muito obrigada.

- De nada. – e entrega o telefone para o menino.

- Oi, mamãe!

- Olá, filhote, tudo bem com você?

- Ahã.

- Você andou fazendo muita bagunça na casa da tia Sakura?

- Só um pouquinho. – Kaho ri.

- Agora a mamãe tem que desligar, mais tarde eu vou te buscar, certo?

- Ah, eu gosto tanto de ficar com a tia, mamãe.

- Mas a tia tem que descansar e tem que trabalhar.

- Tá bom.

- Beijos meu filho, se comporte.

- Tchau, mamãe.

Sakura sorri ao ver o menino falando ao telefone, ele era muito esperto, um pouco bagunceiro, mas qual garoto não é? Hideto entrega o telefone para Sakura e ela o guarda.

- Hideto, a tia vai fazer o almoço. Vou colocar um filminho para você assistir, pode ser?

- Ahã.

Ligou o DVD, colocou o filme e foi para a cozinha preparar o almoço. Quando este estava quase pronto um carro preto parou em frente à sua casa, dele desceu um homem com terno, camisa e sapatos pretos e uma gravata marrom, os cabelos negros estavam levemente espetados. Abriu o portão, enquanto Sakura corria para abrir a porta.

- Olá, Toya, entre.

- Oi, Sakura.

- Fique à vontade, enquanto eu termino o almoço. – diz, voltando à cozinha.

- Papai! – o menino desce do sofá e vai correndo abraçar o pai, que o pega no colo.

- Meu garotão! – diz, bagunçando o cabelo do menino.

-Pai, não faz isso!

- O que estava fazendo? Desenhando?

- Ahã. Vem ver o que eu fiz...

Toya coloca o garoto no chão, tira o terno e afrouxa a gravata. Senta-se no sofá, enquanto o menino mostra a ele os desenhos e explica o que é cada um deles.

- E este aqui é a tia e o tio Syaoran.

- Os dois estão juntos?

- Estão sim. – o menino afirma com a cabeça.

- Não estamos não. – diz Sakura na porta da sala – Nós encontramos o Syaoran ontem e ele que ficou com essa idéia na cabeça. – Sakura fica sem graça – E o almoço está pronto.

Após lavarem as mãos todos se sentam à mesa para comer. Quando o telefone toca, Sakura se levanta para atender, reclamando.

- Alô?

- Oi, Sakura.

- Oi, Syaoran!

- Você está ocupada?

- Estava indo almoçar, por quê?

- Ah, me desculpe, é que eu gostaria de chamar você e o Hideto para ir naquele novo parque que inaugura hoje. Eu consegui uns ingressos e gostaria de saber se você queria levar o Hideto.

- Nossa! Sério mesmo?

- Sim.

- Espere só um minutinho. – diz afastando o telefone – Toya, você deixaria eu levar o Hide naquele parque novo que irá inaugurar hoje?

- Você não vai perder meu filho lá? – dá um sorriso irônico.

- Não sou como você Toya, que conseguiu me perder no parque aos seus quatorze anos porque estava paquerando as garotas.

- Você se lembra de cada coisa...

- Oras, foram os quinze minutos mais terríveis quando eu percebi que havia me perdido. Mas, então, você vai deixar eu levar ele ou não?

- Ah, pai, por favor! – pede Hideto.

- Certo.

Quase nada podia mais ser ouvido naquela casa, a não ser os gritos de Hideto, que saíra pulando e gritando de felicidade. Sakura volta ao telefone.

- Eu adoraria e o Hide também. – diz meio gritando.

- É seu sobrinho que está gritando? – pergunta rindo.

- Ah, é sim.

- Então eu passo aí às três horas, pode ser?

- Claro!

- Então, até mais.

- Até.

- Beijos.

Ela ficou uns segundos parada, sem nenhuma reação. "Beijos? Ai,de um homem lindo, tudo de bom como ele. Ui! Morri! Ele pode ser meu amigo, mas não dá para negar que ele é tudo o que uma mulher quer."

- Beijos, Syaoran.

Desligou o telefone e percebeu que Toya havia conseguido acalmar Hideto, que estava novamente sentado à mesa. Seu irmão a olhava com um olhar reprovador.

- O que foi, Toya?

- Desde quando se manda beijo para um amigo?

- Oras! A vida é minha, e apenas correspondi a ele! Agora vamos almoçar logo antes que a comida esfrie.

- Tudo bem, faça o que você quiser.

A reunião finalmente havia terminado. Era incrível como havia pessoas odiáveis no mundo empresarial, raridade eram os que não se sentiam superiores, era como um blefe, uma amostra de poder. "Idiotice", pensava Syaoran.

Saiu da empresa, entrou em seu NSX Coupé preto e foi para sua casa. Tomou um banho demorado, enxugou-se, enrolou a toalha na cintura e entrou no _closet_ para pegar uma roupa.

- Terno azul-marinho, terno preto, terno, terno, terno... – dizia enquanto olhava as prateleiras.

Acabou por escolher uma camiseta meio colada na cor marrom com desenhos borrados em branco, uma calça jeans escura e um tênis branco e marrom. Pegou sobre uma prateleira a corrente de prata com a cobra em "S" e a colocou no pescoço.

Desceu as escadas, se despediu de Wei e foi buscar Sakura. Estacionou em frente à casa amarela, desceu do carro e tocou a campainha. Logo a porta foi aberta e Hideto apareceu.

- Tio Syaoran, a tia Sakura disse para você entrar que logo ela ficará pronta.

- Ok. – disse abrindo o portão e caminhando até o menino – Boa-tarde, Hideto.

- Boa-tarde, tio Syaoran. – diz o garoto sorrindo.

Os dois entraram e sentaram-se no sofá, não demorou muito e Sakura desceu as escadas, simples, mas perfeita: cabelos soltos, lábios brilhantes, vestia uma blusa branca com desenhos dentro de um quadrado preto, saia jeans curta, cinto branco, tamanco baixo branco, três pulseiras brancas e no pescoço uma corrente dourada com dois corações.

Syaoran a esperou no primeiro degrau da escada, curvou-se e estendeu a mão para ela, sorrindo em brincadeira. Sakura lhe sorriu também e colocou a mão sobre a dele.

- Boa-tarde, Sakura.

- Boa-tarde, Syaoran. Que gentileza a sua, muito obrigada.

- De nada, apenas faço o que uma linda dama como você merece.

- Oh, estou lisonjeada, cavalheiro.

Os dois riram, os olhares se encontrando, as mãos unidas. Ficaram assim por longos segundos, até perceberem o que estava ocorrendo ali, soltaram as mãos e desviaram os olhares, envergonhados.

- Vamos? – pergunta Syaoran.

- Vamos. Venha, Hide. – diz Sakura pegando a mão do menino.

O dia estava ensolarado, Hideto estava em um brinquedo enquanto Sakura e Syaoran estavam encostados na grade que o cercava. Ela comia um algodão-doce e olhava o menino brincando, enquanto Syaoran a observava.

- Tem certeza que não quer? – diz estendendo o algodão-doce para Syaoran.

- Tenho sim, obrigada.

- Algum problema?

- Não, por quê?

- É que você está tão calado...

- Estou apenas pensando.

Ela sorri e olha para Hideto que acabara de descer do brinquedo. Os três voltaram a caminhar pelo parque até que Hideto viu uma barraquinha de tiro ao alvo.

- Tia, eu quero aquele caminhão lá! – apontava um enorme caminhão de brinquedo.

- Mas eu não...

- Eu te ensino. – Syaoran a interrompeu.

- Sério?

- Sim.

- Obrigada.

- De nada.

Caminharam em direção à barraca, Syaoran comprou o bilhete, pegou a arma e a entregou na mão de Sakura. Ela o olhou com uma cara incerta, ele sorriu. Deu a volta, parando ao lado esquerdo dela.

- Fique um pouco de lado, como eu. – Sakura virou-se.

- Assim?

- Isso. Agora levante a arma. - ele passou a mão direita atrás dela e levantou seu braço direito – E com a esquerda segure aqui. – com a mão esquerda ele guiou a dela, enquanto ela observava os gestos dele.- Certo. Agora mire bem. – disse ficando atrás dela.

- Até parece que é tão fácil assim.

– Incline um pouco a cabeça. – ele sussurrou, meio sem querer, no ouvido dela.

Sakura sentiu arrepios com aquele gesto, ele estava tão próximo, a respiração dele em seu pescoço, o perfume dele invadindo suas narinas e a entorpecendo. Virou o rosto, encarando os orbes chocolates, tão perto. Syaoran se perdeu no esmeralda dos olhos dela, então observou a boca dela, tão convidativa.

Aproximava-se mais do rosto dele, quando percebeu o que estava fazendo. Não que fosse errado, mas Hideto estava olhando. Virou-se e mirou o alvo. Deslizou os dedos pelo gatilho e atirou. Acertou um grande coelho branco que estava próximo ao caminhão.

- Droga! Errei. – disse Sakura, enquanto Hideto soltava um suspiro.

- Tente outra vez.

- Não, quero ver você, Syaoran. – entregou a arma para ele, que arqueou as sobrancelhas – Por mim e pelo Hide...

- Está bem.

Ele se preparou e atirou, acertando com facilidade o caminhão. Sakura soltou uma exclamação enquanto Hideto deu um pulo.

- Para o filho de vocês. – disse sorridente o homem da barraca.

- Ele é meu sobrinho. – diz Sakura, enrubescida.

- Ah, sim, me desculpe.

Syaoran estava pensativo desde o comentário do homem. "Um filho com Sakura? Seria maravilhoso... Um garoto sangue do meu sangue e de Sakura... Mas, ela jamais será minha. Somos grandes amigos e, além do mais...".

- Syaoran?

- Hã?

- Estava tão distante... Nós estamos um pouco cansados, será que podemos nos sentar? – perguntou Sakura.

- Claro, não querem tomar um sorvete?

- CLARO! – responde Hideto.

Sakura e Syaoran sorriem, os olhares se encontrando. Ele se aproxima e estende a mão na direção do rosto dela, que se afasta.

- Ei! Eu apenas ia tirar um bichinho que tem no seu cabelo...

- Err... desculpa. Dá para tirar ele?

Syaoran sorriu e aproximou-se dela, tirando o bichinho.

- Pronto. Nem doeu, viu?

- Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco! - falou Sakura.

- Dramática. - disse Syaoran, revirando os olhos.

- Tia! Vamos tomar o sorvete! - disse Hideto interrompendo sem querer a conversa.

Sakura sorria ao lembrar-se do fim de semana que tivera. Estava ainda no colégio, o sinal havia acabado de tocar e ela observava, encostada na janela da sala dos professores, as crianças saindo. Logo os outros professores entraram na sala para guardarem ou pegarem seus materiais.

- Olá, Sakura!-quem a cumprimentou foi a animada professora de biologia. Era baixinha, cabelos castanhos na altura do ombro, grandes olhos castanhos claros e tinha a mesma idade que Sakura.

- Olá, Rina!-respondeu Sakura.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa esta noite?-perguntou Rina, sempre animada.

- Não, nada.-disse Sakura depois de algum tempo, pensando.

- É que a turma vai comer pizza hoje, você gostaria de ir?-convidou a morena.

- Claro! No mesmo lugar de sempre?-retorquiu Sakura.

- Isso.-confirmou Rina.

- Bem, eu vou.-disse Sakura.-Será ótimo!

- Certo, até lá.-disse Rina.

- Até.-despediu Sakura lentamente.

Já eram mais de nove da noite quando Syaoran saía do serviço, estava cansado, não dormira a última noite, pois passara a noite trabalhando. A porta do elevador se abriu e ele chegou ao estacionamento, foi em direção ao seu carro quando Takeshi o chamou.

- Ainda aqui, Takeshi? – perguntou Syaoran surpreso, pois dificilmente o primo ficava até estas horas.

- Você tem trabalhado duro nestes últimos dias, seria sacanagem se eu não trabalhasse um pouco também, não?-respondeu Takeshi.

- Que milagre! Ou será que você está doente? Já foi ao médico?

- Pode tirar sarro, mas seu trabalho caiu quase pela metade com o que eu fiz.

- Não fez mais que a obrigação.

- Oras, seu debochado! Nunca mais te ajudo.

- Estava apenas brincando, muito obrigada pelo seu sacrifício.

- Meu Deus! Vai chover!

- Oras!

- Não! É sério! Você nunca foi de brincadeiras, nem de agradecer, pelo menos não a mim. Realmente, aquela garota faz bem para você!

- Devo concordar com você neste ponto, a Sakura me faz realmente muito bem.

- Então, boa-sorte, meu primo e não deixe esta mulher fugir de ti.

- Pois não irei. Até amanhã, Takeshi.

- Até, Syaoran.

Takeshi saiu e Syaoran foi até seu carro, saindo em seguida. Sentia-se bastante cansado, seu corpo estava pesado, suas pálpebras mais ainda. Ouviu uma freada e levantou a cabeça, acordando abruptamente, tentou virar o volante e impedir que trombasse com a carreta, mas era tarde demais.

Sakura estava na pizzaria quando o telefone tocou, olhou o número, era Syaoran. Pediu licença para seus amigos e foi atender o telefone.

- Alô?

- Senhorita Sakura?

- Ah, Wei, tudo bem?

- Não muito, senhorita, tenho más notícias?

- É o Syaoran?

- Sim.

**_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself _**

**_Me segure enquanto eu caio  
Diga que está aqui e está tudo acabado agora  
Falando com a atmosfera  
Não há ninguém aqui e eu caio dentro de mim mesma  
  
_**

Sakura sentiu o peito apertar, não sabia o que fazer, o desespero começou a tomar conta de si. Olhou para os lados procurando um lugar para se sentar. O que teria acontecido com o Syaoran? Será que era grave? Seu peito parecia congelar, assim como suas mãos que pousou sobre o coração. Estava ficando cada vez mais aflita.

- Senhorita? Você ainda está aí?

- Sim, Wei, me fale, o que houve com o Syaoran?

- Houve um acidente, ele bateu em uma carreta.

- O QUÊ? – grita, os olhos ardendo – Ele está bem, não está?

- Disseram que o estado dele é grave, estão levando-o agora para o hospital.

- Deus! Em que hospital? Espere um minuto que eu vou pegar um papel.

Encontrou um papel e uma caneta dentro de sua bolsa, pegou a caneta nas mãos, tremia muito. Anotou o que Wei havia dito, e lhe disse que o veria em breve e desligou o celular. Foi despedir-se dos amigos.

- Gente, houve um problema e eu terei que sair.

- Algo grave, Sakura?

- Desculpem, mas eu estou com pressa, depois a gente conversa.

**_This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
If I will it all away _**

**_Essa verdade me leva  
A loucura  
Eu sei que posso parar a dor  
Se eu quiser que tudo isso vá embora  
Se eu quiser que tudo isso vá embora_**

Saiu do restaurante, entrou em seu carro e foi ao hospital. Nunca correra tanto no trânsito, não importava, precisava saber algo de Syaoran o mais rápido possível. Estacionou mal, entrou correndo no hospital quando viu entrarem carregando Syaoran em uma maca, foi até lá.

- Syaoran!

- Sa-ku-ra. – disse pausadamente em tom cansado.

- Não fale, você vai se cansar mais.

Colocou sua mão por cima da dele, estava cheia de sangue, ele estava cheio de sangue. Ele tinha que ficar bem, não podia morrer, não podia deixá-la, não agora que ele era uma parte de sua vida "Mas o que estava pensando?".

- Você vai ficar bem, Syaoran. Agüente firme, eu sei que você é forte... Agüente firme, por favor. – as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela.

**_Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep, never die  
  
_**

**_Não desista  
Não se entregue à dor  
Não tente se esconder  
Apesar deles chamarem seu nome  
Não feche os olhos  
Deus sabe o que há por trás deles  
Não desligue a luz  
Nunca durma, nunca morra_**

Ele lhe deu um pequeno sorriso, mas logo contorceu o rosto em dor. Entraram com a maca em uma sala e Sakura percebeu que não poderia entrar lá. Ficou parada no meio do corredor vendo levarem Syaoran, as mãos sujas de sangue, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o coração apertado.

_Continua... _

Oi gente... Demorei novamente, não foi? Desculpem-me!! Não vou ficar enrolando vocês com comentários e tal. Vou rapidinho agradecer à MeRRy-aNNe e a Anaisa por revisarem a fic para mim. Brigado miguchas, vocês são TDB e super-especiais para mim!!

Obrigada a todos vocês que me deixaram comentários!! E a vocês que estão lendo deixem comentários viu?? Eu fico tão feliz ao recebê-los!!

**Violet-Tomoyo: **Original, louco e romântico? Nossa! Boa definição, obrigada! Realmente, sabe, o Setsuna pode ficar pra mim, eu domo ele... Muito obrigada, One Step Closer não é uma das minhas favoritas do Linkin Park, mas qualquer música deles é boa! Desculpa, acho que fiz você esperar um bocado, né? Mas é que às vezes eu fico meio travada, mas creio que o próximo sai mais rápido. Obrigada por acompanhar a minha fic desde o começo e me dar esta força! B-jokasss.

**dark mel: **Que bom que você está gostando, é a primeira vez que comentas, não? Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Olha, eu prometo que vou tentar fazer o próximo mais rápido!

**Doidinha-kathy: **Legal! Tomara que você já tenha conseguido assistir! Brigada... e sim, o Hyde é o Hyde, mas agora estou por fora do mundo da j-music, estou ouvindo agora um pouco de tudo. Até mais! B-jokass!

**Anaisa:** Fico muito feliz por saber que você está lendo, afinal, saber que alguém está lendo e gostando é algo muito especial para mim. E muito obrigada pelos elogios, mas creio que você escreve bem melhor que eu. Seu irmão? Então ele deve ser muito meigo mesmo! B-jokass Anaisa!

**Hime: **Pois é, porque você pediu eu coloquei de volta as descrições... Huahahaha, não obrigada, pode ficar com o Ken. Quase três da manhã! Parece eu quando me empolgo... Obrigada, b-jokasss!!

**Anna Lennox:** Obrigada, mas as suas histórias que estão lindas! Não importa o final, elas sempre são muito bem feitas, magníficas! Me manda um e-mail, marca um dia para a gente arrumar seu template! Até maisss, b-jokasss!

**Jenny-Ci: **Desculpa a minha demora de postar, isso sim! Eu também adoro os Setsunas (tanto o da fic, quanto ao do Angel Sanctuary), qualquer um sabe que loiros são minhas paixões! Huahahaha! Também, imagina um cara lindo, de olhinhos puxados como o Syaoran num carrão desses! NOUSSAAA ia ser uma loucura! As mulheres iam cair matando em cima dele! Huahaha, pode escrever bastante, eu A-DO-RO ler o que vocês escrevem! Obrigada, e pode contar comigo também! B-jokassss!!


	8. O amor quando acontece

**Vivendo no Limite **

Por B166ER

**Capítulo 8 **

**_O amor quando acontece _**

Abriu os olhos, espreguiçou-se, sentindo uma imensa dor nas costas, os ossos estralando. Havia dormido na sala de espera do hospital, olhou as horas, quatro e meia da manhã. Ouviu a voz de Wei e viu-o conversando com um médico.

Observou-os por um tempo, tentando perceber o que estava sendo dito, mas Wei continuava com o rosto sério. Logo o senhor veio em sua direção, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Como está o Syaoran? Está melhor, não está? – pergunta Sakura esperançosa.

- Bem... – Wei cala-se, procurando as palavras.

- Então ele não está bem.

Sentiu-se vacilante, as palavras começaram a falhar, o peito comprimido, as lágrimas enchendo-lhe novamente os olhos. Abaixou a cabeça, respirou fundo, fechou os olhos. "Acalme-se. Acalme-se. Tudo vai ficar bem. Tudo TEM que ficar bem".

- Ele está um pouco melhor, mas...

**_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears _**

**_Estou com medo do que vejo  
Mas de alguma jeito sei  
Que há muito mais por vir  
Imobilizada pelo medo  
E em breve serei  
Cegada pelas lágrimas _**

- Wei, sem meias palavras. Por favor, fale logo.

- Ele está em coma.

- Oh, meu Deus! Mas ele vai ficar bem, não vai?

- Espero que sim, senhorita.

- Esperança... Que ela sirva para alguma coisa.

- Serve sim, Sakura, não desanime. Você sempre acreditou.

- Tomoyo!

Sakura levanta-se e abraça a prima forte. Chorava toda a dor que sentia, todo o medo de perder Syaoran, toda a angústia.

- Acalme-se, Sakura, tudo vai ficar bem, não é?

- Eu não posso perder o Syaoran, não agora... Agora que eu...

E entregou-se ao choro novamente. "Agora que eu descobri que o amo, ele é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci. Eu não posso perdê-lo. Eu não quero perdê-lo. Por favor, não o tire de mim, eu preciso dizer a ele tudo o que eu sinto. Não tire ele de mim, por favor, Deus".

**_I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
If I will it all away _**

**_Eu posso parar a dor  
Se eu quiser que tudo isso vá embora  
Se eu quiser que tudo isso vá embora _**

****O choro foi passando aos poucos. Tomoyo ainda abraçava a prima, afagando os cabelos dela e lhe dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Quando os soluços cessaram Tomoyo foi buscar um copo d'água para Sakura. Acabou encontrando com Eriol no corredor.

- Tomoyo, amor, eu acabei de saber o que ocorreu com o Syaoran. E a Sakura, como está?

- Está péssima, chorando demais. Ele é muito importante para ela. Eu nunca a vi desta forma.

- Ela o ama, não acha?

- Sim. Você não pode fazer nada por ela?

- Como assim?

- Apenas deixá-la vê-lo.

- Eu não sei, pequena.

- Por favor, pela minha prima.

- Eu vou tentar.

- Obrigada, amor. – e o beija.

- Eu disse que vou tentar.

- Eu sei que você consegue.

Eriol saiu e Tomoyo foi levar a água. Sakura estava um pouco melhor, mas calara-se e ficara observando o vazio de forma melancólica.

- Eu falei com o Eriol, ele vai tentar fazer com que deixem você vê-lo.

Sakura abriu um pequeno sorriso, os olhos brilhando por instantes, mas logo voltando ao tem triste e apagado.

- Obrigada, Tomoyo.

- De nada.

O silêncio voltou a reinar no lugar, Wei estava observando o relógio da sala de espera, Tomoyo folheava uma revista e Sakura fitava o chão. Foi quando Eriol apareceu e disse que haviam dado permissão a Sakura, que sorriu e abraçou-o.

Caminharam por corredores, que a Sakura pareciam enormes, até chegarem onde Syaoran estava. Sakura teve que vestiu uma roupa especial e olhou para Eriol que a olhava de um jeito como se dissesse "Boa-sorte".

- Obrigada, Eriol.

Entrou e viu Syaoran, ele parecia dormir, como um anjo, um belo e maravilhoso anjo.

**_Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep, never die _**

**_Não desista  
Não se entregue à dor  
Não tente se esconder  
Apesar deles chamarem seu nome  
Não feche os olhos  
Deus sabe o que há por trás deles  
Não desligue a luz  
Nunca durma, nunca morra _**

Andou lentamente até ele, seu rosto estava cheio de arranhões, o braços sobre o lençol, com cortes. Mas, ainda assim, continuava lindo. Seu coração estava disparado, começou a tremer. Levou as mãos trêmulas até o rosto dele, tocando suavemente a bochecha dele, o queixo. Recolheu as mãos, sentando em uma cadeira que havia ao lado dele.

- Syaoran... Por favor... Não me deixe. – colocou suas mãos sobre a dele – Você não pode ir assim, eu não quero te perder. – respirou fundo segurando o choro - Eu sei que de alguma forma você me ouve, então, por mim, fique bem. Acorde, abra seus olhos. Não morra, não me deixe sozinha aqui. – debruçou-se sobre a cama, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos - Por favor... Eu não posso perder você... Não morra, Syaoran! Não agora que eu sei que você é a pessoa mais importante mim.

Que lugar era aquele onde estava? Não conseguia enxergar nada direito, havia muita claridade, mas seus olhos não ardiam. Caminhou em direção à luz, não sentia nada, nem seus pés tocarem o chão. Olhou para baixo, viu corpos, almas vagantes, seus pés pisavam no nada. Estava morto? Como?

- O acidente...

O que deveria fazer? Estava perdido. Ouviu as vozes das almas que vagavam abaixo de si o chamarem. Não, não devia ouvi-las voltou a caminhar. Sim, a luz era o caminho certo. Então uma voz chamou a sua atenção.

- Pai?

- Xiao Lang, meu filho...

- Pai, onde você está?

- Aqui, embaixo de você. Que bom te ver novamente, senti sua falta.

- O que você faz neste lugar, pai? Não deveria ter ido para o céu?

- Eu não sei, não me aceitaram. Venha comigo, filho.

- Pai...

**_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet my end _**

**_Anjos caídos aos meus pés  
Vozes suspiradas ao meu ouvido  
Morte diante de meus olhos  
Deitada perto de mim, tenho medo  
Ela acena para mim  
Devo eu me entregar  
Com o meu fim devo eu começar  
Esquecendo tudo que me fez cair  
Me ergo para encontrar meu fim_**

- Não me deixe... – ouviu uma voz atrás de si. – sozinha aqui.

- Sakura? – silêncio – Onde você está?

- Por favor...

- SAKURA? – gritou, procurando por ela.

- Filho, venha comigo. Eu estou sozinho. – gritava seu pai.

- Eu não posso perder você... – Sakura parecia chorar.

- Me ajude!

- Não morra, Syaoran!

**_Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep, never die _**

**_Não desista  
Não se entregue à dor  
Não tente se esconder  
Apesar deles chamarem seu nome  
Não feche os olhos  
Deus sabe o que há por trás deles  
Não desligue a luz  
Nunca durma, nunca morra_**

Não morrer? Eu não estou morto ainda?

- Venha comigo, meu filho!

- Não agora que eu sei que você é a pessoa mais importante mim.

Eu sou a pessoa mais importante para a Sakura? Ela me ama? Onde ela está? Eu preciso voltar, eu tenho que voltar. Virou-se para trás e correu. Não importava o caminho que tivesse que percorrer, apenas queria estar com seu amor, sua vida.

**_Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep, never die _**

**_Não desista  
Não se entregue à dor  
Não tente se esconder  
Apesar deles chamarem seu nome  
Não feche os olhos  
Deus sabe o que há por trás deles  
Não desligue a luz  
Nunca durma, nunca morra _**

- Eu te amo, Syaoran.

Sentiu a mão dele mexer sob a sua, levantou a cabeça e observou os olhos de Syaoran se abrirem. Sorriu ao ver novamente aqueles orbes chocolate, a fitando tão profundamente. A máquina, que antes tinha um ritmo lento do bip, agora estava disparada.

- Syaoran! Nunca mais me assuste deste jeito.

Ela abraçou-o, esquecendo dos ferimentos dele, que soltou um grunhido.

- Ops! Desculpe-me, Syaoran. – soltou-o, enrubescida.

- Tudo bem, Sakura. – disse lentamente, sorrindo.

Não conseguia acreditar, ele estava vivo e sorria. Sentia-se muito agradecida por terem lhe dado a chance de estar com ele novamente. Será que havia ouvido o que ela tinha dito? Bem não importava agora.

- Você precisa descansar. Durma um pouco, tudo ficará bem.

Ele apenas consentiu com a cabeça e fechou os olhos lentamente.

- Eu também te amo, Sakura.

Ela sorriu. Sim, ele havia ouvido. Ficou a observá-lo dormir até que o médico entrou na sala e pediu que ela se retirasse. Voltou à sala de espera, encontrou Tomoyo e Wei e contou-lhes que Syaoran havia acordado.

Sakura havia saído da escola e fora direto para o hospital visitar Syaoran que já estava no quarto.

- Sakura?

- Olá, Syaoran. Te acordei?

- Não, estava lendo uns papéis da empresa.

- Não te deixam em paz! Nem mesmo doente.

- Eu já estou ótimo, não vejo a hora de sair daqui.

- Mas vai ficar aqui até que o médico te libere.

- Para falar a verdade, não é tão ruim ficar aqui com você me cobrindo de mimos.

- Ah é? – ela disse chegando perto dele.

- É sim. Mas, será que você poderia me ajudar a arrumar esses travesseiros?

- Ah, claro.

Sakura parou ao lado da cama de Syaoran e se inclinou para arrumar o travesseiro, quando ele virou-se para ela e sorriu. Sakura ficou meio sem jeito e abaixou a cabeça. "Por que ele tem que me olhar desta forma?" Então, sentiu a mão dele em seu queixo, levantando sua cabeça.

- Olhe para mim, Sakura.

- Syaoran?

**_Meu amor não tem freios  
Nem receios de errar  
Só entende os segredos  
Que pude revelar_**

Ele observou cada milímetro do rosto dela, as maçãs coradas, os lábios contraídos, os olhos verdes brilhantes. Aproximou-se dela, dando-lhe um beijo. Ela nem pensou, o amava, não havia porque lutar contra ele. Beijaram-se com todo o amor escondido desde o momento em que se conheceram. Pouco importava qualquer corte, qualquer dor, ou qualquer pessoa, porque aquele momento era especial demais.

Separaram-se e Syaoran abraçou Sakura, não podia deixá-la sair dali, tinha medo de perdê-la. Ela encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele, curtindo aquele momento maravilhoso. Nunca se sentira assim, nem mesmo com Setsuna. Seu coração estava disparado, estava apaixonada.

**_Eu senti no teu beijo  
Meu prazer acordar  
Tinha fogo e desejo  
Não, não quis mais parar_**

- Sakura, eu nunca senti isto, mas agora eu começo a entender o que é o amor. E eu creio que você seja a pessoa certa para mim, porque eu nunca fui de falar estas coisas, mas com você tudo flui de uma forma que eu não sei explicar. Eu sei tudo isso é tão bobo, mas eu te amo. E eu não consigo evitar te amar cada vez mais. – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Isso não é nenhum pouco bobo, Syaoran. É a coisa mais linda... É a melhor coisa, que eu já ouvi na minha vida. E eu também te amo, mais e mais, a cada instante, a cada momento que eu passo com você.

- Então fica comigo.

- Hã?

- Sakura, você quer namorar comigo?

- Você está falando sério?

- Sim.

**_O amor pegou de jeito  
Bateu fundo no peito  
Foi paixão  
Não teve culpa nem medo  
De viver só de ilusão_**

Sakura, não pensou em qualquer palavra para dizer, apenas beijou-o novamente, com todo o seu coração.

- Isso é um sim?

- Não. - ela sorriu e beijou-o novamente – Isto é um sim.

**_O amor pegou de jeito  
Bateu fundo no peito  
Foi paixão  
Eu só quis pra mim  
Tudo que há de bom  
Tudo que há de bom_**

- Sakura, eu te amo.

- Syaoran, eu te amo.

Passaram os dias e Syaoran saiu do hospital. Era sábado e os dois apaixonados passeavam de mãos dadas pela cidade.

- Como você conseguiu sair da empresa em pleno sábado? – pergunta Sakura olhando dentro dos olhos de Syaoran.

- Horas extras e um pouquinho de charme. – diz dando uma piscadela para Sakura.

Ela ri, dando um leve soco no braço dele, que a abraça e lhe dá um beijinho na testa. Sakura fecha os olhos, esperando receber um beijo. Syaoran a observa, tão linda, graciosa, agora era sua, "Minha flor de cerejeira". Ela abre os olhos e encontra os dele.

**_Nosso amor deu sentido  
Ao que eu sempre sonhei  
Transformou meu destino  
Me deu mais do que eu dei_**

****Beijam-se, abraçados, parados no meio da calçada, enquanto as outras pessoas os olhavam de esguelha. Mas, não importava o que os outros diziam, não importava nada, a não ser eles, e os momentos maravilhosos que estavam tendo juntos.

Syaoran segura Sakura firme pela cintura e a roda. Ela joga a cabeça pra trás, sorrindo, enquanto o vento balançava seus cabelos. Abriu os olhos, vendo o céu azul rodando, até parar.

- Você é louco! – ela ri - E é por isso que eu te amo.

- E eu sou o louco mais feliz do mundo por te ter ao meu lado.

- E eu a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

**_O amor pegou de jeito  
Bateu fundo no peito  
Foi paixão  
Não teve culpa nem medo  
De viver só de ilusão_**

****Entraram no shopping, andaram pelas lojas, compraram presentes um para o outro. Quando Sakura parou em frente à uma livraria.

- Vem, Syaoran.

Entraram, Sakura guiando Syaoran. Pararam em um corredor e então ele percebeu que aquele era um lugar especial.

- Lembra-se?

- Foi aqui que nos encontramos pela primeira vez...

- Depois da corrida.

**_O amor pegou de jeito  
Bateu fundo no peito  
Foi paixão  
Eu só quis pra mim  
Tudo que há de bom  
Tudo que há de bom_**

- Eu tive muita sorte, de ter esbarrado bem em você...

- Realmente foi uma sorte enorme, ou uma grande coincidência.

- Pois é, dizem que é uma coincidência muito grande, o grande amor da nossa vida aparecer justamente na nossa vida... – disse fazendo um tom sério.

- Seu bobo!

**_O amor quando acontece  
Te encanta e dá prazer  
Te enlouquece...  
Tua vida vira um filme  
Que só você pode ver  
Atenção!  
O amor não é um vício  
Nem vive só de sexo  
O amor quer te...  
Surpreender! _**

****

_Continua... _

Oiê! Genteeeem!! Sim! Nosso (é, não sou tão egoísta, ele é de todas!!) Syaoran sobreviveu!!! Adorei escrever este capítulo... afinal, saiu um beijo!!! OHHH!! Nada como juntar o casal mais perfeito dos mangas!!! Se bem que todo casal é perfeito... tá tá, nem todos...

Bem, eu sei que também devo pedir desculpas pra todos que lêem a fic pela minha demora, mas os capítulos são compridos e eu andava meio sem criatividade... para falar a verdade esse capítulo está pronto faz mais de um mês, mas como o próximo ainda está em andamento eu não postei ele antes... desculpem...

Ahhh e novamente tanks à Merry que revisou a fic pra mim!! Obrigada miguchaaa!!!

**Violet-Tomoyo: **Olá!! Quanto tempo, não é??? Desculpa!!! Adorei seu review!! Nada me deixa mais feliz que recebê-los! Original? Fiquei lisonjeada com seu elogia à cena do parque!! Obrigada... e eu adoro o Hideto!! Ele é tudo que eu gostaria que minha priminha Geovana fosse XD ... E se você havia gostado do romance do capítulo anterior, o que achou desse?? Espero que tenha gostado bijouxxx

**Tolie: **Oioioi!! Primeira vez que comenta! Obrigada e desculpe pela demora... E obrigada pelos votos de boa-sorte

**Li: **Matar o Syaoran??? Quem faria uma maldade dessas?? Nunca! Bem, pelo menos, não antes de um romance... bijouxxx

**MeRRy-aNNE: **Huahaha, tudo bem, eu não comento fics à séculos! Que vergonha... huahahahha e obrigada por tudo!!

**Anna Lennox: **Bem... o Syaoran É maravilhoso, lindo, gatoso!!! Huahahaha... e obrigada por ter gostado da cena do hospital, eu coloquei todo o meu sentimento nela... o que eu sentiria se fosse comigo, com alguma pessoa importante... e neste também, e as cenas de romance é tudo que eu adoraria passar!!! Espero que tenha gostado, bijouxxx...

**Jully-Li: **Oiiii!!! Primeira vez que comenta… obrigado!! Sim, o Setsuna é TDB, pena ser um cafajeste, mas acho que vou dar uma chance pra ele se redimir... E fico muito contente ao saber que você gostou do meu trabalho!! Huahahha todas dizem isto do Syaoran... na verdade eu não pensei na personalidade dele, ela simplesmente surgiu... e eu achei perfeita! Obrigada e desculpa pela demora!!

É isso gente... desculpa novamente!!

Bijouxx da Rafa


End file.
